Broken Robot
by Dynomation
Summary: A war is coming to Equestria, a war to rival on of legend. The Cybermen and Daleks both battling over Equestria for control of the universe, the nexus of Equestria and all of it magic are in the hooves of a broken robot and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Daleks and the Cyber-Men, to mechanical races with particular view of emotions, both seem inhuman to many species in the galaxy, no the universe.

The Daleks feel one emotion, rage, unaltered wrath, nothing more or less, the only other emotion is conjured as a small spark, fear of the storm, the Oncoming Storm. Their greatest enemy, the destroyer of his own kind, his own world and theirs, but Skaro would rise again, the supreme would make sure of that.

The Cyber-Men they feel nothing, cold and emotionless, no compassion just the next upgrade, the next conquest. There empire expanded dimensions, from Mondas to Parallel Earth.

But 1 world was different from the others, a blue jewel in the endless vacuum, with the sun and moon orbiting the large planet. It green meadows and blue oceans occupied by equines, hominids where rare, almost non-existent, but 4 powerful empires where waging war.

Two on, and two above, both had reasons, all had power all had madmen, all had the broken. Some more broken than others.

Equestria was court off guard, massive amounts of bright light in the sky exploded in the night sky, it had been 5 years since Tirek return, and the all teen aged ponies looked up at the sky, with the lone dragon in a tree close by.

The CMC stared in awe, Spike the Dragon stared in worry, he knew this shouldn`t be happening, but he was captivated but the strange beauty of the hole event.

Until it happen, the moon, the large light in the sky became darken, as a large saucer like dish hovered over it, it bronze colour glinted in the light, with a larger longer more cannon like craft crashed into the saucer, both consumed in a flurry of explosions, with large pieces falling to the moon and some falling to earth.

The escape pod of the last survivors exploded out in opposite direction, on silver and spherical. The other bronze and cone shaped, but nopony could see that, apart from 4, the four where the spherical one was crashing down towards.

5 hours before the 'incident'

Spike had no idea why he was taking the CMC to the old castle of the twin sister, "So explain to me again why I`m taking you to the castle?" he`d grown in the past five years, know approaching 8ft on his hind legs so he walked on all fours know, being very lanky for a dragon his age, about 5ft walking like that.

"Because. The science fairs in two weeks, and I don`t know about you but I`m sick and tired of Dinky winning the thing!" stated an jealous or angry(?) Sweetie Belle. Leading the group to the old castle. She was right, but Dinky was like a younger and friendly version of Twilight, the facts she spoke 12 languages at the age of 14 didn`t mean anything to her?

"Are we seriously doing this, I mean does the science fair really mean that much to you?" asked Scootaloo, she was the only one of the 4 to win a science fair, due to her advanced understanding of physics (doing stunts on scooters does help), Applebloom had come second, but Sweetie Belle being the least practical and most clumsy was well, not cut out to be a scientist.

"No I don`t want to win just come second or third, just to get a medal of some kind!" she growled the 3 other gulped slightly. Sweetie was in one of her moods, apparently it was a part of becoming a mare, Scootaloo and Applebloom suffered with them by less likely to blow their top at anypony.

Spike being the only male was in the most trouble, he`d have to play it safe, Sweetie Belle knew a very powerful head lock, and unfortunately Spike could only hold his breath of so long.

Arriving at the old redone castle they followed Sweetie Belle who was storming along the corridors with the old suit of armour glinted in the afternoon sun.

Finally arriving at the library Sweetie Belle began to read every book in the room, methodically, the other sat down and read as well, Sweetie Belle would soon get bored.

They were so wrong! 4 hours and 55 minutes later Sweetie Belle was still reading, it was night know, placing down the final book she looked at the others all asleep, with the long snake like drake hanging down off the rafters, with Applebloom and Scootaloo slumped in a pile snoring loudly, Applebloom had her trademark bow around her eyes as she slept.

Then the night sky exploded with noise, and alien sound and lights exploded in Luna`s night sky. With flashes of green and red with some smaller blue lights in the sky, waking all of her friends. Spike in the panic jumped awake only to fail onto the two sleeping mares below him.

"Argh Spike get off me, ma`h lungs don`t work with half a ton of dragon on them!" wizzed Applebloom, with Scootaloo helping her push the drake off them.

Sweetie Belle called them over to the window "Girls, you should look at this" all of them walked to the window. All eyes shrinking and jaws gapping open.

'I need a closer look' through Spike climbing out of the window, his sharp claws digging into the side of the building, he climbed it, he`s wings had grown yet, annoying. Jumping into a large tree, a green flash below him and Sweetie and the other had teleported out to get a better view.

Then the explosion happened.

All of the teens ran for cover, the silver orb landed right on top of the tree of harmony. A wail of pain echoed from the ravine. All of them looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Sweetie Belle, Spike sighed he`d read to many comic about alien invasions to not hope it would be something else. "Alien?" asked Scootaloo

"Woah Scoot, that goes against everything Granny`s ever tort me!" stated Applebloom, Spike gave a hurt look "She also said that and I quote 'A pony and a dragon can never be friends'" the purple dragon growled

Applebloom smiled innocently "Hahaha, yeah she did didn`t she?" another pain filed warble echoed up from the crater. "Should we she if it`s hurt?"

"No it could be a bad alien like the ones in the movie!" stated Scootaloo, Spike gave a look "I`ll go, nothing can get through my scales not even laser, remember your failed project Sweetie?"

She nodded, her original I idea had been a laser cutter, only problem was she accidently fired it at Spike, needless to say Spike reacted, leaving him with a burnt shoulder and Sweetie with a burnt laser.

All of them nodded at the idea. So Spike descended slowly, echo cry of pain become louder until he found the point zero, in the unsettled dust he heard dripping, and the warbles, with a pair of red lights shining at him, only they looked at him.

"By Celestia`s mane" he whispered, he rushed over to the lights, the dust not settling, coughing slightly, he pulled on something cold and metal, the warbling seem to stop.

Dragging the thing out of the dust he called the others "Guys, you may want to look at this!"

All of the CMC sighed in relief as Spike voice echoed up towards them. Rushing over to the ravine the found the purple dragon and a pony shape slab of metal. It moved, and Spike was breathing hot fire over it leg for some reason.

All of them raced down, they came to Spike he`d stopped breathing fire, panting for breath he smiled weakly. "You Ok?" a warble echoed up at them.

The sounds of pistons as the slab of metal raised of the ground. It glinted in the lights of the fighting in the sky.

It large pony shaped eyes glowed red looking over the small group. The formed into happy expression while it metal face place didn`t move, it face read like a robot in a film, only the eyes expressed emotion.

It mouth glowed blue as it forced itself to speak, obviously in pain "Th-th-tha-tha-than-thank y-you"

A pair of broken handle bar lay in the recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young when it happened, and Princess Luna had received many messages about the lights, but one stood out to her. Ones from the moon the reformed Nightmare Forces she`d lovingly dub them 'Moonlings' and their lead had reported something had crashed from the huge explosion.

She was about to leave for the moon, veer teleportation but she was contacted by some at the door.

Opening it she found Princess Cadence, looking dishevelled and distort, like she`d experience hell on Equestria "Auntie Celestia requested your presence" The lunar princess through whatever the Moonlings had found it would have to wait for Celestia to finish her rant.

Princess Celestia morning had been rough, she`d ordered her guards to gather every bit of the crashed objects. With the 'bronze' and 'silver' pieces of metal turning up everywhere but one thing that worried her the most was where one of the silver objects had fallen, on top of the Tree of Harmony.

As the two other princesses entered her eyes lifted off the smallest piece of striatal in the room. A pair of handle bars, they came straight from the Tree, nothing was quite like them, they were solid completely solid, and greatly heavier than expected, it was not a light metal but a tough more durable metal Equestria had never seen before.

"Sister you called?" asked Luna, Celestia snapped out of her trance "Yes you have heard of last night?" Luna gave a glare "Nothing but news of last night, which is not my fault by the way"

"I was not blaming you, but the striatal is coming from all over Equestria- she stopped for a moment –This came from the Tree of Harmony, it was covered in an oil, with parts like this all over the place, The guards are moving the rest into the gardens as we speak"

Luna looked at the thing for a moment, handlebars? What a strange thing to fall from space.

Spike helped the strange robot? Into the CMC clubhouse, lucky it was reinforced due to Applebloom`s ingenuity. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hanged back, with Applebloom going back home to tell her family about the crash, and the strange pony.

Spike looked at the ponies red eyes for a moment, they were in pain? "You`ll be fine, I think, Applebloom the best mechanic I`ve ever met" said the dragon. The pony warbled with worry. "Seriously can`t you speak, I mean you say 'thank you' and then shut up. Does it hurt to talk?" he asked placing a claw on the ponies shoulder, he nodded pistons in his neck hissed.

He looked around for a moment, like a small child being curious or nostalgic man remembering something long gone. Then he looked at himself, the mirror seem to be his greatest attention his face, cold and lifeless, his eyes had a tear drop shape on the underside, with the red glowing eyes burning into his reflective face.

Spike sighed "I`ll be outside it you need anything" he said giving the ponies his own space. As he cross the room the metal pony's pistons hissed again, his neck was looking at something.

"Hey before I go do you have a name?" the pony looked at him, he shook his head "No name?" he nodded.

"Don`t worry I`m sure you`ll remember it" he said cheerfully. The pony didn`t respond as Spike left.

He didn`t notice them looking through the window. Ne was inspecting himself over, nothing was broken, his hind legs where no longer broken, he was somehow fixing himself. A loud click as something extended from his side. It was a small cannon. He seem to be on a hinge inside his torso. He wasn`t a pony he was a robot. His sort stubby 3 prong tail extended out on a cable and attached to the rear of the cannon, onto for it tip to glow red slightly. He stopped unplugging his tail and hid the cannon again. Then took a closer look at his tail. He could close the prongs together, like a Minotaur's hand or Spike claw.

He warbled something to himself, he seem to understand what he was thinking then paused, retracting the tail prongs, he sat down, head lowering.

Applebloom would be back any moment all of them knew that but it wasn`t a pony but a robot, or a cyborg with very little pony left. Then a scent drifted into Spike`s nose, the sound of cracking wood, and the growls.

Spike turned to find something he`d not wished he`d seen, a large pack of Timbre-Wolves was circling them. Sweetie turned and found out what Spike was staring at, only to find the large Timbre Wolf about an inch away from her face.

Spike whispered "Don`t move, or scream or your dead" Sweetie gulped, the metal pony was a lot nicer than this animal about to kill her.

A loud thud echoed through them. The uniform sound of marching hooves echoed from the clubhouse. The cold metal face plate glinted in the sunlight.

The wolves seem to back up, as Spike looked at the pony, he`s eyes told them to move. He jumped from the clubhouse and landed with a resounding thud, the clanging of metal echoed through the clearing around them.

The wolves looked at the strange metal pony for a moment, then pounced, a wolf it the metal body armour of the robot, only or it paw to break, the blue mouth light flickered "Delete" it said in a monotonic voice. The side cannon flipped out. Tail connected. The laser fired, the wolf was turned into a pile of ash on the floor.

The other wolves looked in horror for a moment then ran, tails between their legs. The metal pony cannon retracted as he looked at were the wolves when.

A glance behind him and he found all of the member of the Apple family and Applebloom`s friends staring at him.

"Bloom, what the in hey is that?" Spike looked at the hurt look on his face, Applebloom shrugged "Does the fella have a name?" asked the oldest member there, the metal pony looked away and at the ground. All of them raised an eyebrow. "Doesn`t he speak?" asked Granny.

"Yeah he seem keen to talk back then, why aren`t you talking now?" asked Applejack, she noticed the broken piece of sharp metal coming off his head, like they were a part of something larger. Spike looked at the broken robot.

"Can you write?" he asked, the robot tilted his head and shrugged, then used his tail with a prong he wrote in the sand, large block letters, all very square. 'Can you read this?'

All of them nodded, rubbing it out with a hoof his wrote again 'My voice is broken 'delete' is in a special voice chip that cannot be corrupted, my normal voice chip is broken' all of them looked at him for a moment.

"So what else can you say without you voice chip?" asked Scootaloo "Upgrading in progress" all of them looked at each other for a moment, it wasn`t like the way his said 'delete' it was garbled and deep, and very threatening.

"What did you do sonny boy?" asked the elder, rubbing the dirt smooth again, he wrote word that didn`t make sense 'A solider, I was a solider obeying terrible orders' all of them looked at him "What where through orders?" asked Applebloom

The robot gave a sad look 'You don`t want to know' the Apple family seem to look between them, Sweetie Belle came over to the cyborg. "You told Spike you didn`t have a name. Would you like one?" she said as the whole Apple family looked at the pair. He nodded slightly, pistons hissing.

"How about, Mr Roboto?" she asked, he gave an odd look, one eye zooming in on her the other shrinking slightly.

"What about Bolts?" he warbled at her, an annoyed warble, then Scootaloo suggested something "Circuit Breaker?" The robot looked at her for a moment, his eyes seem to smile at the name.

"Alright Circuit Breaker, what in the hay are you then?" asked Applebloom, he wrote his final answer in the dirt.

'I was a Cyber-Man but now I`m a Cyber whatever you guys are'

Spike smiled "A Cyber-Pony, what you got a ponies brain in there?" it caused Circuit to cringe all of them stared at him as he nodded.

Then Mac`s voice echoed over the lot of them "Welcome to Ponyville Circuit Breaker, and thanks for save my little sis friends" he said extending a hoof, the Cyber-Pony nodded and took the hoof and both shock.


	3. Chapter 3

The lone Cyber-Pony stayed behind at the CMC clubhouse, the Apples said to say their as they would bring someone of leadership to them, apparently Spike lived with this Princess Twilight Sparkle as an assistant. So the Cyber-Pony had time to kill, he had to do something.

He looked around the small room, neck hissing with pistons, he looked in the mirror again, missing his handlebars, a new pair could be made, all through plain silver was a bit boring, as soon as his voice chip was repaired he would ask about getting a new pair. All other systems seem to be working, really just the voice, so why was his left hoof burnt with ash covering it? Actually thinking about it where did he crash, the fight with the Daleks ships then him ejecting to planet surface, so he could….

'Negative….. Argh no Cyber coding! I`m not following orders or directives anymore!' He warbled, hitting himself in the head, with a burnt fore hoof. 'I`m never following that directive AGAIN! God did I just scream in my mind? Why 'My' mind, not their mind mine, the inhibiter, It broken! But how, and does it have anything to do with my new looks? ...loading…. Actual that can be funny if I could speak …Loaded… possibly? Well better have a look around, Ironic I can`t eat and I`m surrounded by apples, man I could kill for something to drink, oil maybe'

He marched out of the clubhouse and sat down, he could admire things, taking things slow and admiring them for the first time in a long time, a new start for him. Without anything to worry about, the logical option for both the warrior races would be stay away as, it was in a neutral zone, where there was constant fighting, and the great losses that both sustain from this battle would be illogical to come back again.

He warbled contented as he gazed up into the sky, with his digital eyes for the first time in long time he was happy, if only he could smile.

Applejack and Twilight were sat around a table with the CMC and drake.

"So let me get this straight, this Cyber-Pony you named Circuit Breaker is from the ships in the sky last night, and has a pony's brain inside a metal body?" asked the Princess

"Err Yes?" answer Sweetie Belle looking at the others. Twilight rubbed her fore head "And where is 'he' now?"

"In their clubhouse, so what do you want 'a do bout this then, I`m not sure how ponies will react with a robot walking around town" stated the hat wearing farmer.

"Well could we just keep on the farm for a long as we can?" asked Applebloom, all of them looked around "But who`s goanna repair him, his still broken?" stated Scootaloo

"No to worry, he seem to be able to repair himself, when I dragged him out of the crash his back legs were completely shot" stated Spike all of them looked at him "And where did his crash?"

"Err the Everfree forest" interjected Sweetie Belle, smiling, a fake smile but she was trying to make it genuine.

"Ok, so Circuit`s staying at the farm, but don`t ya wont all the others to meet him?" asked Applejack, Twilight through for a moment "No, Rainbow well just find him anyway, Rarity I highly doubt will want to meet an alien that doesn`t have any fashion sense. And Fluttershy she`d be terrified of the guy" reasoned Twilight "And Pinkie?"

"She`s Pinkie, she`ll find him and when she does, Celestia help that poor pony" stated Twilight, all the other remember the first times they meet Pinkie, and they were from this world so an Extra-terrestrial guest moving to Ponyville, that party may last up to a week!

Circuit, good it suited his new body perfectly better than his Cyber name 'D 25-14.15' doesn`t have a ring to it. But his peaceful loading of environmental sense was disturbed by something, something he`d not seen but heard.

A soft buzzing and a softer voice "This is Scout 18, Sweet Apple Acres is ripe for the taking, my Queen" a second louder voice echoed ghostly "Good, now go destroy them, I don`t want the element of Honesty or that batty old crone ruining my plans again, and as for Miss Sparkle leave her to me"

Circuit got up his mechanical hiss echoed over to the voices, he play a little game with them, try and find out something. The strange buzzing grew louder, and two 'equines' approached, only they weren`t ponies.

Turning off his 'pupils' off he stayed completely still. Both of the 'equines' where also insectiod, with large fly like wings rittled with holes, same with legs ending in a blunt hoof, a pair of fangs in each mouth, with horns coming out for their heads. One was large with a sickly green mane hanging down limp the other was bald of hair with a sail like fin on his head.

Queen Chrysalis and Scout 18 stared at the mass of metal in front of them, it was pony shaped, with large black eyes, and small unmoveable mouth. Massive amount of cables and pipes ran down it body under it metal armour, large pistons in it legs and neck remain unmoving.

"What is this piece of scrap metal?" asked Chrysalis, a loud whirring came from the machine, both of them looked at each other "Well you're the scout, find out what it is!" she order.

The little Changeling gulped, he trotted over, head held low, when a stench wafted into his nose, sniffing "Your highness do you smell anger in the air?" he asked, she smelled and nodded, both looking at the metal pony.

It eyes flickered on in a bright flash, red eyes glaring at them, it mouth glowing blue slightly, the poor scout couldn`t move fast enough, as his metal hoof collide with the scouts shoulder blue sparks or electricity killed the thing instantly. The last word the scout heard was short and sharp "Delete"

Chrysalis looked at the smouldering remains of her most trusted scout. The metal pony`s pistons hissed as it moved. It head turning to face here. It whirring became louder than ever.

Applebloom was walking back to the clubhouse then a flash of green light got her attention. Running to the clearing she found something terrifying.

Circuit Breaker, firing his small cannon at Queen Chrysalis! With burn marks over his armour and large scratches, the clubhouse had a large Cyber-pony shaped hole in it.

Chrysalis spying Applebloom smiled sadisticly "It seem your immune to most magic but I wonder is she?" Circuit sore Applebloom. The green energy fired out of her horn, Leaping he took the shot of magic, it fired directly into his neck, and into his circuits almost killing the poor cyborg.

Bloom looked at the fallen cyber for a second then a Chrysalis who was cackling madly, "One pest down, 10 more to go!" she looked at Applebloom with hungry eyes, then a cybernetic click was heard.

A beam of light sent the changeling flying away, and the smoking barrel of Circuit`s gun lowered limply "Deleted" he said coldly, before his visions and all non-essential circuits shut off.

He fell into a world of dreams once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A strange feeling waved over Ponyville, and all of the residents seemed on edge but they all when on as normal, and for Dinky Hooves that meant helping her step-Dad around his Watch-shop. The teenage filly was the second child of Derpy Hooves, and didn`t know her father, her older sister had moved to Canterlot and her mother was on a business trip leaving on her and her Step-Dad.

Doctor Whooves, was strange by anyponies standers, able to speak any language he found, and knowing science far beyond any leading scientist. Well it wasn`t his fault. He was created by this world magic and it effect on time and space.

Twin heart bets echoed through his veins, as he smiled "So Dinky, what do want to do?" he said placing a finished clock on his work bench. The unicorn smile "Well we could work on that box of yours, I mean it all we ever seem to do" He smiled and shook his head "No were not going to work on my 'box' as you call it, find that thing you so lovingly call a pet and lets go somewhere!" he said dancing around the table.

A robotic whirr came from behind him "My I come, master?" the small terrier shaped robot asked, with big letter saying 'K-9' on the side. The Doctor smile "Of course K-9" he said patting the dog between it radar light ears.

Dinky looked around for her project, when she was younger she wanted a cat, so she asked her mother for Hearts Warming Eve for a cat when she was ten, apparently her Dad decided to make one inside of by one. The result was a miracle of modern science and one of the best show and tells for school ever! C.O.P (Computer Operated Pet) or Copper to most people was a pleasure to be around the only problem was it was incredibly silly at some point.

"Wee" shouted the metal cat, and jumped down onto Dinky`s back "Where are we going?" he asked Dinky shrugged. Both of them look extensively at the brown stallion in a tie.

"I don`t know, but that what makes going out exciting! Come on. Allons-y!" he said trotting out the door, with K-9 behind him followed closely by with Dinky and Copper following them.

They`d had a good day out and where returning home before anything strange happened, like one of the stories he told her when she was little. Like meeting a race of reptiles that used to rule the earth. Entering the shop something was ringing, looking around Dinky was confused.

"What is that?" her step Dad just walked towards the box, a large blue box with large white letters running around it top saying 'Police Public Call Box' he was muttering something about "It not even connected"

He`s blue eyes looked at Dinky for a moment, the confusion on his face seem extraordinary confused, he opened the small latch with all the 'legal stuff' written over the front, it was the only white panel covering the blue box, opening it the ringing came from the strange device in the centre of the smaller box, picking it up with a hoof he lifted it to his ear, and spoke "Hello?" a muffled sound came from the odd device, like it was speaking directly into his ear.

"What?" more muffled voice. "Really, that's not good, I`ll be over a quick as I can" he placed the strange device back into the smaller white box and looked at Dinky. He`s face seem concurred.

"Who and what was that?" asked Dinky pointing at the device, he looked at her then smiled, his big cheeky grin going ear to ear "That was Princess Celestia apparently wants my help, and that 'thing' is a phone, a way of communicating instantly between ponies" Dinky just gave him a stare.

He sighed slightly "What are you not believing now?" "How do you know Princess Celestia?" he smiled, and opened the box`s door "I finally got my box working"

Dinky looked inside the box "It`s bigger on the inside?"

Circuit vison came back online, he warbled slightly rubbing his head. The clang of metal hoof meeting metal skull ran out in the room. Looking around he found he wasn`t where he shut down, but in some kind of barn, with large patches of dull unpolished steel welded to his body, he must have had some serious scratches due to the 'bug ponies' he fought.

Standing up he looked around, his pistons hissing slightly, he tried to speak "He-he-e-ll-ll-o" Still broken, the old wooden barn had windows and a large door, it was like a barn in an old Hollywood movie, big and red. He marched to the door way.

Applebloom was about to go back in to see if Circuit had woken up, he`s large scratches had been attended to, but parts of him had been completely blown off, like half of his body panelling, he head was still intact through, and she dear fiddle with his circuits, she just welded what she could to him and hoped it would work, and the galvanized steel needed to be polished but she was starving, dragging him from the clubhouse had been exhorting. Her and Granny were the only ones in as Applejack and her friends had gone to tend the fields, they were really keen on helping like they were scared to be Ponyville. Even Rarity was helping something was up.

The sound of pistons echoed from the barn "The things up" commented Granny "Granny! He`s are friends, he`s gotta name to, remember!" the old mare snorted "Yeah but ah don`t like it. A solider in ah barn made of metal. I remember when t`dat would be impossible"

Applebloom crossed to the door, "Remember Granny, his from space" and left the old mare on the rocking chair "Arg foowe!" she would have spoken more but it was time for her mind day nap.

Applebloom walked out the door and found Circuit looking at the barn curiously. "Hey Circuit, you Ok?" she asked, he nodded, pistons hissing. The stayed silent for a moment, Applebloom broke the silence "Why did you save me?" Circuit through. He wrote in the sand with his tail.

'Because I could'

Applebloom rolled her eyes "I through you were broken! Not some sort of hero saving everything ya`h could?" she just got a glare from Cyber-Pony

'I saved you because I am broken if I wasn`t I would kill you because of the first directive'

Applebloom took a step back slightly "Well lucky me then, Ah don`t think ah like the idea of being dead" the cyber shook his head

"You are compatible. You will be Upgraded." He said from his mouth glowing blue, she gulped "Is dat what happen to ya`h?" he nodded slowly. She placed a hoof on the shoulder of the Cyber-Pony "Don`t worry ah won`t judge ya`h"

Then voice echoed from the orchard, both of them looked as The Council of Friendship emerged with baskets of apple on their backs, all of them looked at the large Cyber-Pony he was on par with the size of Big Mac, he`s red eyes blinked slightly.

"Bloom, what he doing here?!"

Applebloom gulped know there would have to be some explaining done. Circuit looked around, he warbled something.

And all of the friends looked at the Cyber-Pony for a moment looked in complete confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Luna could finally see what her Moonlings where worked up about, it was going to be strange to say the least.

With a flash of light she was a back on the moon, her prison for a thousand years, with Larry weighting for her "Princess so good to see you again" he said happily, Larry was a nice person to be around, so when he called her something must have been up, as he could normal reason with anything even if it lack a soul.

"I came a quickly as I could, so tell me, what did you find?" Larry looked worriedly, looking around for a moment "Princess I don`t know what it is but, it just won`t stop screaming, it keeps shouting about 'burning and the fire and the ice' Everyone scared to go near it, would you like to reason with it?" he asked clearly terrified. Luna nodded and followed the bird like Moonling.

The Princess of the night was lead into a small corridor, with a large metal door at the end, Larry pointed at the door "It`s in there, I would like to join you but I have business to attend to" he said quickly before running away from the door.

'He must have been terrified by the explosion and are new guest' She though and walked towards the door, there was no sound, apart from her own slow breathing. Placing an ear to the door, she listen for a few second, there was no sound at all.

Pushing the door open Princess Luna was greeted by darkness, she called out into the void of light "Hello? I am Princess Luna of Equestria I`m here to help you"

A wiring was heard and a single blue light, shone towards her, it got small like an eye, then re realized it was an eyes, a voice and two other light ran out, it voice rattled the cave as it shouted "I DO NOT REQUIRE ASSISTANCE! YOUR ARE INFERIOR YOU WILL BE EXTERIMINATED!"

Luna lit up the place to find a small 5 foot upside down planet pot with a toilet plunger and bent piece of metal for arm and it eye sat on an eye stork which was attached to a dome. It was chain to the wall with large magical chains.

Princess Luna looked at the bronze creature "I think not. I control the moon, you are the inferior here. So who and what are you?"

The creature eye zoomed in hatred, it almost screamed "DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS FROM INFERIOR BEINGS! WE ARE SUPREME LIFEFORM IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"Well you just did? So is the supreme lifeform forgetting not to tell vital to the inferiors that control every aspect of your cell, and moon around you" she stated darkly, the blue glow of the Dalek`s eyes turned away slightly, and lowered.

"Why are you here?" said Luna sternly, the eyes snapped to her it permeate glare, steered into her soul "I WAS A SOILDER! WE WHERE HERE TO INVADE YOUR PATHETIC PLANET, BUT NOW I AM ALONE, NO DALEK WELL ENTER YOUR SOLAR SYSTEM, I AM ALONE! WHERE WERE MY ORDERS NOW?!" it was permanently screaming, Luna rubbed her ears slightly.

"I do not know, but you can stay here until I figure out what I can do with you, understood?" the creature eye stork glared "AFFIRMATIVE" Luna walked to the door before finally asking something that Larry said "What is burning and the fire and the ice?"

The Dalek shuddered slightly "THE OLDEST AND DEADLIST ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!"

"What those ships in the sky?" asked Luna, the Dalek seem to growl "THE CYBER-MEN ARE THE ONLY CHILDREN COMPARED THE ONCOMING STORM! THE DESTROYER OF WORLD. THE KILLER OF HIS OWN KIND. HE IS THE ONLY THING DALEKS FEAR"

Luna shuddered slightly at the thought of killing your own kind. She didn`t respond to the Dalek as it babbled something "doctor who?" it whispered, the first time it spoke in anything less than a scream, it just repeated those two words. As she left the door it screamed again.

All of the council of friendship looked at the strange metal pony for a moment. Applebloom smiled widely and looked at Applejack worriedly "Err this is a science project!" she blurted out like suddenly having an epiphany about the robot.

"Really, so what do?" asked Rainbow, walking up to the stallion sized robot, it moved his head it large eyes wincing slightly. It looked at Applebloom expectantly "Err it kinda difficult to explain, it like a jukebooks but it like a singing robot at the same time"

Circuit 'blinked' and looked at Applebloom, as the other looked at him, he sighed he lowering "Is it supposed to do that?" asked Pinkie confused. "Er the programs a bit off, he`s kinda gained a personality"

Circuit was about to flip out, eyes flickering, Applebloom smiled slightly "One moment" she said to the others, then grabbed the robot by the broken handles "Listen all you have to do is one song then go to the barn, Ok?" she hissed. He warbled slightly.

"So what do yal want to listen to?" asked Applebloom, Pinkie instantly jumped up and shouted "Something happy and bounce!"

"Yeah but fast!" added Rainbow, Circuit sighed checking his systems, he remembered a song he`d seem to have downloaded onto his memory bank, he`d play them through his primary voice chip, it only works on recorded phrases or music however, man this was going to bug him letter on, he could sing but not talk. Argh what the hell he might as well put something techno on.

( watch?v=-kISjRO3L2U, play for full effect)

All of the ponies looked confused for a moment. Pinkie smiled a silly smile.

Circuit tilled his head as Pinkie started to jumped with the music "What in tarnation is this Bloom?" asked Applejack, a Circuit continued to play the catch beat.

"Jump, Jump, Jump!" sang Pinkie in time to the tune, hopping around the robot, as the lyrics faded Pinkie stopped jumping "Argh it finishing" she stated sadly. Then a loud base drop echoed out and Pinkie jumped for joy.

Circuit fumed as he stormed off and Pinkie seemed to look slightly down hearted at. "What the matter with him?" asked Rainbow flying next to Bloom "He hates singing" stated Applebloom smiling unsure of what to do or say.

Circuit waited in the barn for about half an hour, he fumed, really Stamp on the ground? Urgh he hated that song. 'Why did I even play that, thank god I turned off my hearing!'

Applebloom opened the barn door, "How`d you do that?" He gave her a glare "Sorry I blank and I forgot you couldn`t speak" she apologised, he pistons hissed. As he loomed over here, steam bellowed out of his neck slightly "You blow a gasket?" she asked trying to change the subject.

The cyborg shook his head. "Wow you must really hate singing, listen how long till your voice chip heals?" she asked.

He calculated in his head 'About a week' he wrote with his tail 'About a week'. Applebloom sighed in relief, she`d have to explain this knew development to her friends but it shouldn`t be that bad. Right?

Dinky looked around the massive space inside her step dad`s box, "Last time I was in her it was smaller in her!" she stated as her voice echoed.

The Doctor smiled "Well you see I had to wait for the multidimensional system to restore power to themselves, so I waited, that when I met everypony and learn about 12 new laguages, and completely forgot to make my sonic screwdriver work on wood anyway, Dinky, Welcome to the TARDIS! The greatest ship in the universe!" he stated hugging the console pillar like he was a small foal.

"Wait this is your space ship?" asked Dinky she`d know he was an alien for ages know, as he first met them he saved the hole of Ponyville in their sleep, from a dream eater. It was creepy that nopony noticed all his odd behaviours. "Right, know, Canterlot castle, year 1 A.N.M, about 11 o clock in the morning, ow that reminds me, Dinky." He said looking at her for a moment.

"This isn`t just a space ship!, It`s a time machine!" he smiled Dinky looked at him for a moment. "You're joking right?"

He gave a made grin "No, Dinky you're going to tomorrow!" he beamed pulling a large lever on the side of the console, then rushed around, and used a bike pump then looked at the screen for a moment. Smiling to himself.

A dull whizzing sound was heard for a moment "What was that?" "Engines starting" "So when do we~" her sentence was cut off by a large violent juck of the ship, and she held on to the railings for dear life as the Doctor laughed "Oh I missed you old girl!"

Princess Celestia was having a bad day, she`d gotten reports off of Princess Luna that something had crashed down onto the lunar surface and is now a prisoner on the moon, with the large junk pile in the gardens become ever larger.

"What is happening? And why is it happening know?" she asked herself, a breezes rushed through the halls of the throne room.

Then a grating sound and something was flashing into existence slowly. 'Vworrrrrp, Vworrrrrp, Vworrrrp.' Each time that noise was heard the object got clearer then the last until finally a blue box stood there in the centre of the throne room.

The Doctor jumped around in glee, "Yes you beauty, you work!" he called up to the ceiling, Dinky just looked at him "What just happened?" she asked or stated completely confused. "Well I could explain or I could show you, either way fun guest ones slightly less fun for me" Dinky stood up

"Fine so what happen?"

"We moved, come on take a look out the door, Allons-y" he smiled walking to the doors and opened them a creek in the hinges.

Celestia looked and found a brown earth pony stallion in a green tie and a teenage unicorn mare stepping out of the box, the stallion looked around for a moment smiling "Wow, funny it normal takes a lot more to get the TARDIS to work properly"

Dinky looked at the royal throne room for a moment "What?" as her Step-father put on his 'brainy-specks'


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Celestia, regarded as the smartest and wises being in the universe was being confused by somepony, an earth pony stallion, examining the wreckage of the thing that crashed landed in the Everfree forest 2 days ago. Whilst the unicorn accompanying him was trying to keep close to the blue box.

"Who are you? And how did you do that?" she stated catching the attention of the stallion, large place rimmed glass on the end of his mussel. "Oh how silly of me, this is Dinky my daughter and I`m the Doctor" he said with a bow.

"Doctor, Doctor Who?" came Celestia reply, the stallion only smiled, then looked at the wreckage again, Dinky was waved over to the table, Celestia looked at what they were looking, she loomed over them.

The Doctor was holding one of the multiple bronze balls that were scattered around the country, he held it up "What do you think this is?" he asked nonchalantly, Dinky replied "A metal bowling ball?"

Levitating it off his hoof, "Nope, it a bomb" Dinky placed the bronze bomb on the table gently, Celestia looked at the stallion in doubt "And how do you know that?"

He face seem to change, it darkened, like to tell a dark truth "It from an alien race called a Dalek, a creature designed to hate and kill. So what could they want and who were they fighting?" he said looking around at the silver coloured metal for a moment. "No" he mouthed then fumbled around with a pair of 3D glasses for a moment, looking hard his frown intensified.

"Why are you wearing those glasses?" the Doctor`s face seem to lighten slightly "It allows me to see stuff!" he smiled.

Celestia was ready to call the guard when he said something strange "Princess look at anything silver with this on" he said holding out the glasses, Celestia took them in her magic unsure of herself, she placed them on.

Inside of seeing just the everything in green she sore something different. A fog of particles, they floated around the steel like vultures over a carcass. She turned to the 'Doctor' he was also covered in them "What are these particles?" she handed the glasses to Dinky she thanked her and looked around as the Doctor explained.

"Void Stuff, technical name by the way. It what makes up the space between spaces, or universes, as are universe is one layer but multiple, that what ghost are, a layer where something it trying to break into this one. Anyway, I have some good news and bad news, first I know both the warring alien races"

Celestia cringed as she spoke "And the bad news?"

"I know both the warring alien races! The Daleks and the Cybermen! Right well time to get to work I recon they`ll be back in about a month maybe a few month time, just to regroup and gather more forces, so…."

"So what?" asked Dinky standing next to Princess Celestia "We so them a little trick about this world, Princess is your magic effective on the bronze and silver metals?"

"What do you mean?" "Can you destroy them?" Celestia nodded, non-magically charged metals cannot resist magical attacks. He smiled slightly "Listen I`m going back to Ponyville, anytime you need me just call, Ok?"

Celestia nodded as he and Dinky got into the box, "Sorry about Dad" she said smiling sheepishly as she closed the box, it disappeared again, Celestia was left to wonder about the mad pony with an hourglass cutie-mark.

Queen Chrysalis haled herself from her creator, she looked over the icey world she`d been cast into and snorted condencating the warm air on the harsh breeze, she`d been there for about a day resting and healing herself, she`d lost connection to the hive mind of all the changeling drones, bad news, she`d have to reconnect herself with it before some other rouge queen got control of the hive mind.

Then a raspy voice echoed through her mind "They`re no longer yours" she shuddered someone had control of her changelings. Then a black haze raised from the ground, red eyes looked at her, she stood strong as a possible, the deformed red horn poked through the cloud of black the eyes flickered "What are you doing here, Changeling?"

Chrysalis snorted at the cloud "None of your business" she turned and walked away, the cloud appeared in front of her "You lost your hive haven`t you, Queen Chrysalis" it spoke, large fanged smile appearing "Not for long"

The cloud spoke again "You have is as good as dead, he controls them, the first dark sorcerer, you`ll never get them back" Chrysalis just snarled "And I supposes you're his little pet?!"

The cloud growled and massive spires of dark crystal shot up through the snow and ice, it voice become more outraged with each word "I AM A KING! NOT SOME LAP DOG! I SERVE NOBODY!"

Queen Chrysalis smirked "Prove it then, help me free my changelings then I`ll help you in any conquest you like, deal King?"

A large well build unicorn in royal cape and armour form from the smog, grey fur with his horn more like a blade with a red tinting, mane and tail looked like black flame "Sombra, but make it clear cross me and you well be killed" Chrysalis just smiled, then returned to a frown "Now how has my changelings?"

Sombra smiled "You might as well call him the devil in goat clothing"

Circuit Breaker sat laid back against the barn wall, repairs on the voice chip were almost 20% completed, he smiled he could say the first 20% of the alphabet now, good, for the words with only the letters A-E but that kinder ever word he knew out the book, lets see.

'Scanning dictionary…. Words with only A-E in… Scan complete…..  
>ab.<br>abed..  
>ace..<br>aced..  
>ad..<br>ade..  
>ae..<br>ba..  
>bad..<br>bade..  
>be..<p>

Bee..  
>bead..<br>bec..  
>bed..<br>ca..  
>cab..<br>cad..  
>da..<br>dab..  
>dace…<p>

Dad…  
>de…<br>dea…  
>deb…<br>ead…  
>Ed…<p>

Good, right some words then. Counting them, 26 word I`m able to say, without using my primary voice chip, brilliant.

Anyway it been a hole day without a visitor, it had been nice for a little while. But after at time it got boring. So he spent his time milling through his mine, trying to piece together the reason for battling the Daleks over this tiny world in the grand scheme of things but, nothing.

Then a creek as a door opened, the cyber-pony looked to see who was visiting them, he found Sweetie Belle looking at him, she seem to look slightly scared of something.

She entered, she spoke timidly "Did you hear the news?" she asked Circuit shock his head "Circuit Princess Celestia put a bount on your head, any robot that silver that crashes to earth is to be taken to Canterlot, for interrogation"

Circuit blinked, he`s body panels shuddered, his tail extending, he wrote a response 'I`ll go when I can speak properly' Sweetie Belle looked at him "You mean you're not mad, or afraid?"

Circuit shock his head, he`s time without emotions still affected him slightly, he`s brain didn`t produce enough adrenaline to get angry, or enough dopamine for happiness, or the other ones for the other emotions, typical connected to a computer that was connected to the internet and all he could find was well….age restricted….. That! Damn google images.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dalek was fuming to itself, never had it been so anger about not having a gender, it slight more disinvite than referring to yourself as 'it' all the time. He`d been sat in this cave bound to the wall for 14000,145 rels. He hated ever rel, he would relish in the destruction of this world, he`d personally destroy the moon if he got the chance.

Then a creek of the door, as the large mass of metal opened revealing his captor, so called 'Princess' Luna, he despised princesses. Luna smiled a pleasant smile, the Dalek was about to explode with anger. As Luna spoke.

"It would seem that so new evidence has come to light. You are coming to Equestria to help find a Cyber-Man? Do you understand?" She stated. The Dalek moved it eye slightly, zooming in "AFFINITIVE" Luna smiled, as she realised the Dalek but only slightly.

"Cross me or my sister and you`ll be sent to Tartarus, do I make myself clear?" The Dalek rolled passed her, eye keeping on her "UNDERSTOOD"

Circuit Breaker sat in the barn, another day, another 20% but other than that, nothing new, apparently it was a market day and the whole apple family had gone out for the day, leaving him alone, as it was market day it would be fair to assume there would be no visitors.

He walked about the barn for a moment, Winona was the only 'Apple' still on the farm, she barked at him playfully, she danced around his pillar like legs, large we noise trying to we`ve it way into his joints, he hissed and podded along with the dog following him.

A voice echoed from the front door for a moment "Hello, I am requesting your assistance" Circuit tilted his head at the voice, Winona seem to run for the door.

K-9 was on a mission, try and find all the elements of Harmony, so far he`d not been successful but he was feeling lucky, or this was the more logical option, either way his friends would tell them were there master were. The small metal terror was greeted by the hyper active Winona, both of them wagged their tails and exchanged a brief conversation in barks and yips.

The door creaked open, and a large silver pony stepped into view, K-9 looked at the pony for a moment, his red eye looking into the red eyes of the pony, the small terrier analysed the robot circuits through x-rays, all of the circuits lead to a brain, only one type of creature had that body plan.

"Cyber-Man detected!" shouted the little dog, Circuit looked at the small metal dog for a moment, and surprise in his eyes, Winona seem surprised when K-9 activated his laser barrel. She barked at him, pleading him to stop, K-9 looked at his fellow dog "It has no emotion, it will convert your master to become like himself" stated the tin terrier. Both of them stopped when the metal pony sat down.

He shook his head, and pointed at K-9. Writing in the sand with his tail

'I don`t want to, that directive is wrong, everything about being a Cyber-Man is wrong' K-9 looked at the Cyber-Pony, with-drawing his barrel "Well, this is illogical, you cannot tell a lie, you`re programing prohibits that, but you cannot feel emotion due to the emotional inhibiter, so which one is broken?" he asked.

Circuit, hissed as he moved his fore hoof, and hit himself in the chest, K-9 proccesed for a moment, then nodded "But what should I do, I found the Cyber-Man Master wanted me to find, but you to my parameter setting are good"

Circuit eyes twinkled slightly, standing up he looked around finding no pony was there he sore no pony, yet felt something coming closer and closer, something powerful and ancient.

Winona growled at the tree line for a moment, K-9 looked curiously and Circuit just scanned. All of them sore the blood red glowing approaching them. Circuit scans became clearer with every step of the creature approaching.

"Changeling?" K-9 stated, he`d encountered them once before, stunning them was the problem, they seem to be resistance to the lasers he fired, but changeling`s eyes a blue aren`t they. No blood red and glow, could it be red eye? Not only the Ood get that? Anyways time to stop them in their tracks.

A Changeling general snarled "The New King want everything connected to the element of harmony destroyed, Delta squad, killed the elements, Beta squad find their homes and destroy them, the rest of you with me, take out the metal pony and dogs!"

Circuit as a question on of the few word he could say completely "Delete?" K-9 nodded, Circuit withdrew his weapons, a large Mondas style cyber rifle, connecting it to his side it was on a pivot, his parallel earth cannon connected to his tail.

The market had started as normal, market stall selling the items and Applejack smiling as Applebloom help her friends with something, out of the 3 crusaders she was the strongest, a lifetime of farm work does that to a pony through. She got a visit from Twilight apparently somepony would be contacting them for Princess Celestia.

At about midday it happen, in history books it would go down, the Changeling Invasion of Ponyville. The first time the changelings had gone for a strange forward attack, and the first time somepony had intimidated them with words.

The changelings burnt the market stalls, all of them locking onto Applejack, eyes blazing red, with small pupils in the centre, all most staring off into space, they hissed as the drew closer, then they all spoke in sink.

"_The New King wants this one, DEAD!" _Applejack was about to reply with a witty remark when somepony spoke from the crowd.

"Oh I don`t think so, Princess Celestia needs to speak to Applejack" Applejack looked to find Doctor Whooves trotting up behind the group of changelings, strange pen behind his ears, and silly smile on his face.

"_Who are you to deify the King!?" _they shouted as his stopped walking, fires burning behind him, his eyes were cold with steely determination "Changeling with Red eye, I through only the Ood got that? Wait don`t tell me… No, the Beast in the Pit was destroyed, I sent he mind and body into the black hole"

The changeling became stiff and lots they individuality "_You may have destroyed my true body, but I have many more Doctor, no one can truly defeat me! Not even you Last Child of Gallifrey" _Applejack moved away as the Doctor distracted them, he motion her way with his hoof.

"Are you sure, I may not have non it first time, but second time the charm" The changelings seem to all smile and repeat something, in a language nopony in the market could understand. The Doctor just stood defiant.

Without fire he walked up to the changelings, he looked them in the eye, all of them shrank back as he spoke, his trottish accent and voice becoming darker by the second. "My home is gone, I can NEVER go back. This is my home now, I will defend it. I`m so old now, I used to have so much mercy, this is your one chance. The knocking couldn`t kill me, what makes you think you can?"

The changelings scoffed "_Doctor you are nothing but a child compared to me_" all the changelings seem to form the many parts of one voice.

"This 'child' can do something you never could! I won! You`re one man war never worked. Mine did, the greatest war in the galaxy, I finished it with a single push of a button, so I`ll repeat my warning. Run, Run whilst you still can, and don`t make me stop you, because when I do, you wish you were back in the pit" His face was that of fire and ice, or age and wisdom, with the spark of youth that could never be extinguished, he stood there, his eyes burning holes into everything around him.

The changelings flew off, for a moment, one didn`t move however it merely smiled "You cannot stop him, the New King will have your head. Then the Time Lords shall be extinct"

The Doctor just glared as the changeling took off. All of the ponies in the market came out from the proof buildings, as fire services started to put out the fire, Applejack looked at the earth pony stallion, smiling as he help ponies put out the fire, but something in his eyes was still there.

Guilt.

But the invasion of Ponyville was just beginning. And the worst battle was just about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Circuit Breaker, fired, the 'changelings' were like cannon fodder, the fire power the Mondas rifle supplied was ridicules, he was surprised that only him and a few other units were supplied with them, with it set to 'scatter shot' it had a less impressive range than he would like by it killed about a dozen a shot, but the waves of changelings seem to be endless.

K-9 power cell was almost at 50% Winona had gone to find her master. Leaving him and the cyber-pony to defend the barn and the home where the cyber-pony been staying. K-9 and Circuit Breaker, stood their ground, both powering through the horde of the love sucking parasites.

Finally after the bodies of dead changelings piled height, K-9 groaned, his power-cell was getting desperately low, as he trundled slightly he`s head facing towards town. His radar disc ears, facing dead straight, Circuit looked into the distance "There are changelings in the town, my power cell is too low to continue, you must help my master~" K-9 eye closed slowly as he powered down into sleep mode.

Circuit looked at the town, then at the small metal dog. Retracting his weapons, he tried something new for a Cyber-Man, he would run, galloping along, his piston hissing, he`s red eyes turned off, this was no time for communication, he would make a statement to the world, he was here to help.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran from the changeling horde, apparently the whole horde hadn`t just gone for the elements but anyone connected to them. Bad new they all had connection to all 6 of them! Never had it been so dangerous to be related to the element of harmony. A large blast of magic hit a few inches away from Scootaloo trailing hoof.

Diving into an alleyway, all three of them held there breathe, as the changelings cantered past the alleyway, all of them ducked behind a trash cans and another bits of junk, normal Sweetie Belle was object to the surroundings but now was no time to be picky. The red eyed changelings hissed at each other, fangs bearing as they spoke. "Find the dragon! Leave the foals to come out for themselves"

Spike growled, with a powerful swipe of his claw, a changeling was flung into a building, his hide was being used a shield by the school fillies, with a blast of fire the, changelings hissed at the young drake. Spike growled flashing his teeth. Spike could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be, that what he got being an alpha class predator, changelings were only parasites so stood no chance.

One of the changelings dive boomed him, all of them were focusing on the children behind him, or were they. Spike felt a large sharp pain on his soft underbelly, a changeling had plunged it fangs deep into his flesh. With a blast of fire the changeling was burnt off his chest. Clicking his neck he roared. Eyes narrowing, with a charge he sent changelings flying at the surrounding buildings.

A large changeling came into view, it hissed, spraying green acidic saliva over Spike`s face, recoiling in pain he keeled over claws falling slightly. The hissing grew louder, as the sound of clanking metal was heard.

The foals expected the royal guard to be arriving, they were, only not where they were though. Instead a large hunk of metal in the shape of a pony, rammed full speed into the changeling, it sharp metal ears stabbing into the changelings neck. Every movement he made pistons hissed, with a large punch of his fore hoof, the changeling was sent flying. The hunk of metal turned to the ponies, red eyes flickering to life, then gave a happy look, then warbled something and pointing to the empty road.

The foals didn`t need a reason to follow his orders. A they ran for the open road, Circuit Breaker, moved to Spike, placing his cold metal hoof on the dragon`s holder. Spike looked up through his stinging eyes. Smiling slightly Spike said "Thanks, Circuit? What are you doing here?" rubbing his head Spike heard Circuit hiss, Spike looked to where Circuit was pointing, all the foals running on an open road. Spike sighed "Thanks for the save, find the others, I make sure those foals are Ok"

Circuit nodded, as Spike left he turned off his pupils, and marched towards the sound of hissing.

The changelings had cornered Princess Twilight Sparkle, all off her guard forces were stretched thin as possible. Leaving the Princess completely undefended. The massive horde of changeling was about to ponce when something hissed behind them. A shadow loomed over them as well.

"DELETE" the blue flashing was seen be Twilight as something from the shadows of the building and electricity crackled around a metal hoof, as soon as it touched a changeling it shock violently and collapsed on the floor dead. Twilight eyes shrank as two red eyes flashed into life, and hissing was heard. And the metal pony form Sweet Apple Arcs walked towards her.

Circuit gestured one of Applejack`s friends to move, she didn`t belong in a war zone, let alone fighting in one, nopony could do what he could. A hiss got his attention, turning he focused, an armoured changeling was coming up behind him, it was missing an eye, the other was sharped and angry, red sclera burning with anger at the Cyber-Pony.

The army the changeling general had behind it would have made most creature run in fear, Twilight looked in horror, it was at least the same amount of changelings that would have guarded the element back in the Invasion of Canterlot, but this was terrifying as, all the changelings wanted her and her friends dead.

Circuit pulled out his tail, it flicked slowly, as his eyes turned off, giving him an emotionless face, as his head tilted forwards, the light sound of his piston were the only sound from him "Move you scrap heap, or I will destroy you and the princess!" spat the general.

A loud hiss was heard as something rotated from the side of the pony's body, it had a ring of red around the tip of the small side mounted cannon. And his mouth glowed a cold blue "DELETE!"


	9. Chapter 9

"DELETE!" shouted the metal pony, next thing anypony knew was he was firing blast of magical light at the changelings, the just fell to the ground, Twilight moved away from them and began ushering ponies into nearby homes. The lavender alicorn head jolted back as the changeling general barked more orders "FIRE, YOU FOOLS! FIRE AT THIS HUNK OF JUNK!"

Twilight looked to see every changeling in the square fire green beams of death at the polished metal pony, his silhouette was burnt into the ground. As Circuit was flung by the force of the blast, he would analyse the blast and it composition in a split second, pure beams of ions, or radiation beams, righting himself, his dull grey plates wobbled. His face plate was blacken by the blast. His eyes glowed a fiery red, his mouth glowed blue, as his low grating voice echoed across them,

"Upgrading in progress" Granted his parameters weren`t advanced enough to reduce all effects of the blast but they were only minimal now, and he would gain the edge of fear, all you have to do it look confident, and act like they mean nothing.

His pistons hissed as he marched forward, towards the general, the blast of radiation barely affecting his sensor. They gave slight blast marks on his chest plate, they seem to aiming from his neck and servos, his only unarmoured parts.

All the ponies looked in awe at the sight, never before had they seen something like it, the changeling blast reflected off the armour of the stallion, with his strange cannon laying far away from his hooves, his pistons hissed, the changelings looked as they backed up slightly.

Large shadows from above loomed over the metal pony and changeling horde, a rainbow trail exploded from the shadow, with other small bat silhouettes coming out of the cloud.

Rainbow dived bombed the massive horde of changelings, lowering her hooves, she hit the tops of the heads of a string of them. Then a cybernetic warble and hissing was heard. A changeling the size of Big Mac flew through the air, only it bug like wings weren`t buzzing, the silver pony from Sweet Apple Arcs was fight?

The Night Guard under orders from Princess Luna were to move anypony from Ponyville so she and Celestia could clear the area, ready for large forces to attack. As the Night Guard descended the bat like ponies, tackled the changeling to the ground. With a bite of slash to the throat of a changeling they were killed. Most of them had noticed the large silver gleaming pony being bombarded with changeling magic, face slightly burnt and blacken.

The changeling general, attacked. His single eyes glow red hot, as he tossed a Night guard mare across the market, his horn sharpened and gleaming, he charged a Circuit, this metal scrap pile had been too large a throne in his side, attacking the unprotected neck. With a savage slash to the large cable in the neck of the robot it spurted large amounts of steam and oil over the changeling, as it flailed a large hoof uppercutted the changeling general, followed by a sledge hammer still pound to his head.

As the changeling general collapsed to the ground his helmet shattered, he eye patch fell from his face, it was an empty hole, unlike the ones in his leg it was red and infected. Circuit`s piping was trying to reconnected itself, with a tender hoof he steady the pipe, the changeling general smirked as he whispered his final words "Combat is the distraction, best combatted with a bigger distraction, how will you save your harmony when the tree is gone…." The general breathed his last breath. His eye slowly closing, as Circuit looked.

He`d recorded the general final words, he looked for his rifle in the midst of an raging battle, the bat-ponies and Changelings biting and rolling in the ground, wresting for control. Circuit had discovered the hard way, his parallel earth ray-gun didn`t work against the changelings. With a large changeling proving to nearly have ripped the thing from his body.

Circuit sore the Mondas rifle on the ground, charging through the battle field, nearly reaching the rifle it was pushed away by a fighting pair, pulling the changeling from the badly losing bat-pony his hoof crackled with electricity and killed the changeling, grabbing the corpse he tossed it at a changeling preparing to dive bomb the Celestial Guards charging over the hill.

Grabbing his rifle Circuit looked for a authority figure, it was difficult to tell who was in charge, 'Something about the black handle bars made this easier' he grumbled in his thoughts, whilst he punched a changeling away from a fainted bat pony. Stepping over the bat pony he shouted his battle cry "DELETE!" his voice ringing in the ears of everything around him, setting his gun to normal ray, a beam of purple death came out of the rifle, striking a changeling dead within a second.

The Night and Royal Guards paid the metal pony no mind, as he killed changelings he was Ok in there book. As Circuit ran through the horde of bugs, he barged them out of the way, their fibble attempts of killing him returned with a quick trip to pain.

Twilight looked from the relive safety of her shelter as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran in, they all came in through a back door, crossing the room they sore what Twilight had been in, changelings and ponies clawing and biting each other, then a powerful voice echoed from the crowd "DELETE!" all of them looked to see a purple death beam fire a changeling.

"Circuit? What he doing here?" asked Applebloom, looking at the massive blacken figure, "Err has anyone seen my sister?" asked Sweetie, all of their faces dropped slightly. Then a loud kick as a changeling was flying into the room, with a trailing alabaster unicorn, Rarity`s normal perfect mane was untidy and full of bits of plaster and dirt, and the poor changeling she`d kicked into the wall was bleeding heavily, he shuffled back, only it hit an angry looking Sweetie Belle. With blue magic engulfing the changeling Rarity held it to her face "Now I`m normally very patient, but today I`m not so tell me, what is your plan!"

The changeling whimpered slightly "Destroy harmony, every part of it" Twilight and Rarity looked at each other "The tree!"

Princess Luna stood against the army of changelings firing black lighting at the changeling horde, apparently the endless horde was intending to destroy the tree. "BACK YOU VILE BEASTS!" she stated in the royal Canterlot voice.

A blue glow glisten from the trees, as a single blue dot focused on a changeling drone, with a muffled cry for help, the changeling's skull was destroyed. The metallic screeching voice echoed through into town. It chanted one word.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Changelings back pedalled slightly, as the large five foot bronze pepper pot attacked with a toilet plunger. With a extention of the plunger the commanding officer of the changelings died, thrown across into a large Cragiadile pit.

Princess Luna had found a use for the Dalek as soon as possible, it was a solider so would become one, only to integrate it.

A large changeling was blasted through the trees, a purple beam of energy erupting from the trees, Luna looked as the Daleks head rotated to scan the area, a green blast of energy laminated something, it glinted silver, with two red eyes flickering. The changelings turned to face the new opponent, they all found there hive mind to be updated. They all cowered in dear slightly.

A silver pony crashed down from the forest and landed in the reeving, it crushed changelings underfoot. Circuit looked at the tree it was glowing with much more energy than any other tree was, the Dalek wasn`t glowing with any of the energy actual, it was the only thing not glowing with that energy.

Luna looked in awe only firing at changelings subconsciously, this metal pony made such light work of all of them it was unreal. The midnight blue alicorn snapped back into reality by the Dalek`s screams.

"CYBER-MAN DETECTED! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS, YOU WELL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Cyber-Man? Looked more like a pony to her, turned and shot back something, a warble, like it could speak, it looked at the tree for a moment, a changeling general words echoed in his head 'Save harmony when the tree is gone' He looked at the Dalek it didn`t have the energy from this world because it wasn`t of this world, he`d crashed landed in the cave….

It all clicked in Circuit brain, grabbing the Dalek with his tail the tossed it at the tree. All of the other in the reeving were bathed in a light, as the Dalek collided with the tree. The changelings all seem to become vampires and burn from the trees light.

The Dalek`s screams echoed, as Circuit looked at Luna, she looked into his unlit eyes, they emotionless apparent from the tear drop carved into his face plate. "Upgrading in progress"

Twilight and Rarity, and every other ponyvillian sore the bright light as the screams of the changelings echoed, they burnt away into dust.

A pony like figure collapsed on the ground, it single blue eye glowed with hatred "I hate that cyber-man…." The new Pony- Dalek passed out cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight knew when a blast of harmony when they happen, and they hadn`t happened for a very long time indeed. Standing over the crevasse to the tree of harmony she heard the pistons of 'Circuit Breaker' and Princess Luna speaking to him.

"Why does thou not speak? I heard thou speak not two minutes ago" A hiss of pistons answered her, as the large steel pony pulled the unconscious Dalek onto his back, it was heavier than expected, about another 100kg to his overall bulk, about a ton, yeah all of that was servos.

Luna followed the metal pony robot thing out into the sunlight. It scratched and burnt with large dull blacken patches along his face and fore hoof. Large panels of duller unpolished steel with rivets lined his left side and hind legs.

The midnight alicorn hadn`t noticed the different in the world, after the battle, where changelings stood were no more than smears on the ground. As the metal pony just walked through it, it`s eyes unblinking as he climbed the stairs, with the Dalek pony on his back. Finally coming to the top, Luna looked down at him, he would have raised an eyebrow, as Luna prepared for a speech she was cut off by a yellow explosion of magic.

Princess Celestia the oldest and wisest alicorn princess stood before all of them, Circuit readjusted his eyes, the flare of light may have affected his vison slightly. The Dalek slipped off his back, it landed with a clatter of metal on cobble stone, most of the ponies present cringed at the noise, Circuit looked away, in distain.

Celestia looked down at the Cyber-Pony for a moment, from what she`d been able to reconstruct from the scrap that fallen to Equis, this Cyber-Man had been converted by harmonic magic`s, so had the pony that fallen to the ground. So both had been in physical contact with the tree.

"Sister, please explain why this tin can will not talk to me?!" asked Luna impatiently, yeah Luna was not good when it came to patience or any other sociably thing. Circuit turn his head, giving her a questioning gaze, he warbled something and turned away.

"I do not know but I think it prefers to be called his name not 'Tin Can'" Circuit pistons hissed quietly, 3 equine life signs inbound, all in the weight range of a changeling drone, as the CMC burst through the forest they were greeted by Circuit cannon drawn.

Quickly correcting himself and drawing the cannon back into himself Circuit was tackled by the CMC questions, and complains "Circuit, what part of stay at the barn didn`t you understand?" asked Sweetie Belle "Circuit ya`h broken, why did you even think that was a good idea, not tell me your logics off!" added Applebloom "And then you decide oh it Ok, I`m an alien robot with a pony brain, I just go through this horde of emotionless love suckers" stated Scootaloo finally, her mouth was quickly covered by the other two. They both smiled. Turning they whispered "Scoot it called a secret, try keeping it" hissed Applebloom "Now he`s going to have to go to Canterlot as a mute" snipped Sweetie Belle

A voice stopped the argument that was about to brew "I already knew, one of your race fell almost intact, we reconstructed it, Circuit was it, you are to come back to Canterlot as are second alien visitor" Celestia looked at Luna "Luna you said that you had another alien to show me, were prey tell is it?"

Luna pointed at the pile of bronze metal and sickly light brown fur, it seem to groan, with an almost electrical voice, in its sleep it was whispering something, "exterminate, exterminate" Circuit rolled his eyes, only Daleks could not go without killing something in their sleep.

Celestia looked at Luna "And he is?" asked Twilight pointing at the pony on the ground. Luna looked away "Until about 2 minutes ago, he was a 5 foot pepper pot with a toilet plunger" she Luna, Applebloom and Scootaloo blinked, Twilight was blest with a confused face and Rarity and Sweetie Belle to a step back. Circuit looked unimpressed, poking the pony in the head with his tail.

Stirring the newly minted pony stood to attention. It was a stallion, with a large eye patch covered in rivets, helmet was bronze with a row of 4 domes as his helmet decoration, large pieces of rectangular metal was bolted to his check and bock of the neck covering, with his neck procected by something similar to the helmet, covering rectangles and rivets all made of bronze, his body guard was covered in the metal domes and made an almost octagonal shape, with his hooves covered in guard with a hexagonal end with the rivets fixing it to his leg grieves. A unicorn horn sticking through his helmet.

His single eye glowed a cold blue as he glared at everypony in the clearing. He looked down at himself for a moment, then at the Cyber-Pony "EXPLAIN!" he shouted, his eyes glowing slightly.

Circuit flicked the Dalek`s mussel, he grunted "I hate you" Circuit patted him on the head and warbled something, which the dalek turned pony understood "You`re statement is false. I am a Dalek I am never powerless, Cyber-Man" he turn away from the steel earth pony.

Celestia raised an eyebrow "So both of you were above Equestria in through flying ships?" asked Twilight. Circuit nodded, the Dalek huffed. "Does it look like were from your planet?" Twilight growled slightly.

Celestia looked at the 3 teenager in the clearing "Go home, find the rest of the elements, and tell them to come to Canterlot as soon as possible, Twilight, Rarity please come with me, Luna bring the other Circuit and?"

"I have no name" the Dalek responded "Mister Nameless" finished Celestia as she disappeared with Twilight and Rarity.

Circuit looked at Luna and the Dalek, he`s eyes smiled at the CMC, as if to say 'I be back soon' the Dalek look in disgust at the show of affection. As they disappeared into the brush, Circuit disappeared in a void of blue light.

Chrysalis slithered through the rocks around the Badlands, she and this King Sombra were traveling to her reserve hive, were she had an army of changelings ready for deployment, only problem, her other hive was almost invisible, Sombra growls echoed "Are you sure you places your hive around here"

She flicked her head around to face him "I am sure, by let me make this clear, normally I have power in my veins, I have been severely weaken by your kind, I`m not up for debate!" she spat, green saliva dripping from her mouth. She needed to find her hive fast.

Changelings become viler as their bodies start to shut down, green saliva was just the tip of the ice-berg, without finding her reserve hive all the changelings will be lost. As she looked she sore a glittering of green in the large red craggy rocks, smiling she buzz towards the massive green spire, as the land based Sombra galloped below, his hooves gripping to the rocks as he bounded along.

Finally arriving Sombra found Chrysalis in a large well decorated hall, she sat on her throne, an evil smirk on her face, Sombra looked around, his crimson eyes danced in the light. "Impressive, but tell me, were are your changelings?" he asked.

Chrysalis looked around in horror, she`d reactivated them, or had the other changeling ruler found her have, but not touch her love stash? Far enough, getting up she stormed out of the room, following a corridor she found a massacre, something had ripped open every one of her changelings, killed them with some kind of claws, she`d never seen wounds like it, finally coming to a changeling with a large torn like object in its neck.

Picking it up with magic Chrysalis shuddered, this wasn`t something normal, when Sombra looked at it he started, as a red fluid dripped from it "It`s some kind of fang, wait I`ve seen this before, this is strange isn`t it, this is a rock fang"

"Rock fang?" she asked

"Yes, often used in potions, very common, nopony know what they come from, all they know is it deadly if injected into the blood stream, and judging from this one, it isn`t limited to ponies that the venoms affective against"

Chrysalis hissed, snapping the fang in half, she stormed through the hive, towards the birthing chamber.

A new horde would need to be created, Sombra looked around his dark magic absorbing the fear and anger of the dead, he hated only consuming dead souls, but it kept his powers above that of Celestia or Luna, he smiled, as black fire burnt around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Circuit pistons hissed slightly as he appeared in a large courtyard, it green gardens almost glowed with beauty on a good day, today wasn`t a good day, but neither a bad day, a mediocre day doesn`t really help the situation.

Circuit looked over away from the beautiful garden towards a large scarp pile, he looked on his eyes flickering slightly, as the Dalek looked on his eye looking at the scrap heap. He growled slightly, as he looked towards the cyber-pony.

Princess Luna could see the sparks of anger coming from the two alien, a with a quick word both off them stopped "Would you two please come with me, we need your help in reconstructing and disarming all of your weaponry" Circuit looked over and nodded, the Dalek-Pony just followed.

Finally entering the room with the ponies attempt of reconstructing a Cyber-Man, it lay lip and lifeless, with many guards and scientist crowding it. A hiss from Circuit pistons got there attention, all of them turned to face the large metallic pony walking towards the reconstructed body.

All of them looked over at Luna, one of them asked "Who and or what is that?" Luna sighed "A survivor, please gentleponies, leave so I can talk to are guests" she said gesturing to the cyber pony looking at the reconstruction and the pony in armour, his single eye glaring at them.

All of them exited, with a glare coming from the Dalek, it eye finally resting on something, a large piece of scrap metal, like a cage with a burnt inside, the Dalek looked harshly at the thing. He walked over to the piece of garbage.

"Pathetic waste of Dalek resources" he grated, Circuit paid him no mind, and continued to rebuild the Cyberman. As Luna asked "Waste, they are dead, do you have no pity for your own kind"

The Dalek cold eye devoid of emotion replied "I lost pity for my own kind when they decided to think like the enemy. I lost my pity when I was demoted, I am one of the few who survived the fury of the Timelord, I am a Dalek we have no Pity to begin with"

Luna gave a glare never had she heard something so despicable. "And you're born like that then?" The Dalek nodded, he`s gaze never meeting Luna`s "Yes"

Circuit warbled with guilt slightly, placing the final part of the Cyber-Man back on, stepping away, he bowed his head, large metal homid sat in a piled mess on the wall, it massive figure was evident, missing it left arm, with only small wires protruding from the shoulder, massive chest with a flat disc on it chest, it large pillar like legs had large boot like feet, it head was about an 8th of the total height of the creature, it was flat and emotionless apart from the eyes, with the same tear shape indents as on Circuit, with a pair of handle bars coming out from the side of its head and connecting at the top. Something Circuit lacked.

Turning away Circuit looked at Luna, and warbled something, she looked at the figure for a moment, then at Circuit "Very well, thank you for your cooperation now, I will take the Dalek for a health check, please head down the hall towards the throne room, I have a feeling that Celestia would like to see you"

The Dalek groaned as Luna gestured to the door "I starting to hate you more than Davros" Luna glared at him as he moved away, Circuit head down the opposite direction from the medical bay.

Dalek stood in a white room, a white mare asked him to do menial tasks "Can you read the bottom row please" He replied without a second through "e, b, h, r, t, y and i" the medic then said whilst righting down something "Please remove your helmet, I need to preform test on the other eye"

Removing his helmet the Dalek heard a scream and the nurse passed out on the floor, Luna and a night guard burst into the medic bay to find the Nurse passed out on the floor.

Luna and her second highest member of the night guard were talking, as the 1st general was off due to a damaged wing, literally torn to pieces after dealing with a dragon, Luna 2nd general was in charge of the night guard, Ombre Mére. As both of them busted in they found the Dalek without his helmet his eye staring at them, something green dripping down to the ground. Placing his helmet on as he moved away, "Permission to go, princess" he asked with distain. Luna glared and nodded, as Ombre helped up the medical mare, "Healing? You Ok?" she asked.

The medial mare nodded slightly dazed "What caused this?" she asked the medic just smiled weakly "I think the eyes are the window to the soul, so what happens when one is missing?" the question resonated with the nocturnal princess.

"Ombre, I want you to follow that stallion, he obviously needs help in fitting in" Ombre frowned "As you wish your majesty, but does he have a name?"

"No, just call him Dalek, it seem to be the only thing that he seem to respond to" The bat pony general sighed, bowing she followed the princess out.

The Dalek stormed down the hall, with his new care taker next to him, Ombre Mére wasn`t enjoying being this stallions connection to the princess any more than him, Princess Luna was feeling a bit awkward, both of them seem to be angry with her so she just lead them to the throne room.

Arriving in throne room Circuit stood on the side lines as Twilight and Rarity asked him questions about who he was. Circuit replied in the best ways possible. Celestia stood listening to every word. Almost like she was weighing for something.

A 'Vworp' echoed through the throne room, the Dalek looked around, eye shrinking slightly, Circuit sensors blinked "Chronon energy detected! Explain!" shouted the Dalek as a large blue wooden box emerged into life, fading in and out of existence. Finally stopping the blue box stood there with a creak the door opened.

The Doctor stepped out and looked eyes with the Dalek "Doctor"

Skulking through the crystal caves under Canterlot was something ancient. It had called the underground home from any years now, born in a war against changelings and emerged in the middle of a hive, so what else would it do, attack and murder them all. It had been countless eons since it had seen the sun and it would see it again soon. And it well emerge into the world again, one where she could finally rid the world of all the changelings.

Stepping into the light for the first time in eons, it smiled, not long now and the world would know of her return.


	12. Chapter 12

Circuit looked between to two, a Dalek and a Timelord, his sensors indicated the dual heart beats, all the other looked between the less than normal watch maker and the alien soldier for a moment, the blue eyes of both of them stared straight through both their souls for a moment. Then he turned to Circuit he`s frown dropped slightly.

"So a Cyber Pony and Dalek in a throne room, sounds like a bad joke, anyways" he turned to face the ponies for a moment "What colour are changelings eyes?" he asked

All of them looked amongst themselves "There blue aren`t they?" said Twilight unsure, she`d never really looked a changelings directly in the eye before "So why where they red in Ponyville then?" he asked.

The Dalek looked around for a moment "Disease of the flesh?" the Doctor gave the dalek a look "Well could be but I think I`ve seen it before, heard of the Ood?"

Both Circuit and Dalek nodded "Servants to the humans, last time a Dalek had the displeasure of meeting one" Circuit gave an angry warble.

"I hate to intrude on your little discussion but, I have a question" stated the princess of the sun, "Why do you ask of animals not of this world, and what do they have to do with this predicament?"

The Doctor smiled slightly "The Ood share something with the changelings, both lack free will, the changelings lack it genetically, the Ood lack it through operations on the brain, both making them extreme controllable, so all you need is the power to control an army with your mind" He looked around for a moment as if he would speck of something evil.

"The beast in the pit, the root of all evil" he said with a smile, Celestia gave another blank expression, Luna seem to understand "Sister, the first Dark Sorcerer!"

"Wait King Sombra wasn`t the first?" asked Twilight. Celestia shock her head "He was the 3rd to have a command of dark magic and was quite possibly the most powerfully user of it in my life time, but before him there were two more, Alma Morta the Apprentice and Grogar the Master. Both of them leaving and feasting on the souls of the weak and innocent, they ate away the purity of a soul until it was a mindless slave. So if what you`re saying is true…"

"Then Grogar has returned" finished Luna, both of them looked in distress slightly "Princess what the matter?" asked Twilight unsure Rarity looking around the talk of dark magic gave her a horrible feeling. "Grogar was nearly impossible to defeat before, his power were only rivalled by gods and other dark magic users. The only reason Sombra still lives is his connection to dark magic, but a user of all six tips of magic is needed, the six elements of harmony and six lost souls are needed to defeat Grogar and send him back to where he came from"

As Celestia spoke the Doctor hit himself in the face "Of course!" he said jumping in the air "Grogar is he the root of all evil in this world?" Luna and Celestia nodded.

Twilight looked at them "Then how comes in the stories it Ramnarock?" Celestia sighed

"Ramnarock is only a fake name to keep his real identity a secret, it was the only way to make sure he was never mentioned mention by anypony, only two my awareness did one pony ever find Grogar`s real name"

"Sombra"

The Doctor didn`t smile "So that what he meant" he mumbled to himself "That what who meant?" The Doctor smiled.

"When I fought him before, Grogar that is, he was in a different body his true body, but he said that he was the truth behind the myth! So he literary means that he was every original sinner in every religion, the devil, Grogar is the devil, his repeating just enough to fill me in… he gloating! That's what his doing!"

Celestia frowned "Before, pray tell how did you defeat him?" "Tossed his prison planet into a black hole"

Luna frowned "So we need six lost souls to find a way of defeating Grogar?" Circuit pistons hissed. He warbled something.

Luna looked at the Dalek "He says that maybe, him, me and the Doctor are lost souls" The Doctor looked at him.

"I don`t understand" said Rarity, Ombre nodded with her "All of this is going right over my head" she added.

Twilight ushered them in "Ok I think, we need to find the 6 different type of magic, the 6 elements and 6 lost souls to defeat Grogar" she whispered to them, both of them nodded

"But the real question is what is meant by lost soul?" said Celestia

"I doubt I could be any less than me, my world is lost forever" stated the Doctor, sadness deep in his eyes.

"Skaro burned" added the Dalek, The Doctor looked at him for a moment "No you`re not from the…" He nodded "Yes, I survived, I was on a medical ship to Skaro when you detonated the Moment, I sore Skaro burn and wither away into nothingness! I am the last strategist from the Time War"

The tension was broken by a 3rd voice "Mondas… iced" Circuit said, almost in complete concentration, as if it was painful for him to say.

"Well I think we`d be hard pressed to find more lost souls"

TARDIS FILES….

Dark Magic-

A variant of the energy of Equis, this variant first record appearance in Equis was when Grogar first appeared to the high Alicorns of 100,000 B.C.R (Before Celestia Reign) Dark Magic itself is not evil but is often associated with evil as Grogar was the first being to do wrong in the land of Equestria and there for become the Equestrian Devil.

Dark Magic users-

Grogar age when he first appeared was biologically in his 60, but in wisdom he was older than all the High Alicorns combined, all of them age was between 10,000 to 300,000 years old. Grogar first introduced dark magic as a way of controlling something new criminals. He proposed to create a portal to the depth of Tartarus and send all the criminals there. There he could turn and warp their bodies into Demponies, or demonic ponies. In complete securely

After a century of this Grogar disappeared presumed dead, but he secretly operated from the shadows, with his apprentice taking centre stage, Alma Monta, the first Dempony to be revealed, that is where the preconception of Demponies being evil. She made armies and forfilled her master's goals.

Rid the world of the high Alicorns, leaving only 2 children, Celestia and Luna. Alma Monta eventually rain of terror came to an end with the arrival of another Dark Magic at the crystal empire, King Sombra.

Alma Monta was the first recorded dark sorcerer to so dark magic potential for death. Her and her demonic army ravaged the northern parts of Equis, the only reason she used golems instead of changelings was the face she emerged on the wrong side of the globe.

After the defeat of Alma Monta was made public Sombra was crown king of the crystal empire and was a good and wise king for many years until he lost something inside himself and fell into the same void of soullessness as all other dark sorcerers. This was about 1500 B.C.R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chrysalis had her army back, it would take a few more hours for the process to be fully complete but the stragglers would help clean up the place, changeling blood is hard to get rid of. Chrysalis excited the birthing chamber, she`d never had the company of a pony in the hive before, he seem to smile slightly, he`s red eyes looking with hers. "Now, you have an army, how about I tell you about are foe and how to defeat it"

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow, "And?" she was partly curious like she said before, it wasn`t a changeling that was for sure, and this dark king seem to know a lot about the creature that took control of her hives.

"Have you heard the stories of Ramnarock?" he asked Chrysalis nodded, she based many ideas of deceit and lies on the old fairy tales. "Good, for the creature controlling your precious changelings is Ramnarock made real, the first Dark Sorcerer… Grogar" growled the dark unicorn.

"So Ramnarock is causing all of my problems? You are mental drained of everything, I doubt you could even be more than a nuisance to me and my army" spat Chrysalis totting pasted the shorter pony. Sombra just smiled, he chuckled to himself.

"When he comes you we will see. But first to declare are return by invading Canterlot!" he bark, Chrysalis looked at him "And what do you want us to do, just stroll up to the front door and knock!" said Chrysalis looking over a large map of Equis.

A large crystal formed from the ceiling "I will distract the fools, you and you`re army wait in the crystal caves" Chrysalis looked at the pony "And what if someponies is expecting us to attack form the caves?"

Sombra just smirked "Don`t worry, no one will ever suspect a thing"

Ombre rushed to the courtyard, King Sombra was attacking Canterlot, he growled slightly, large crystals firing from the ground. "CELESTIA! HOW MANY FOOLS WELL YOU SEND BEFORE YOU COME AND FACE ME!"

Celestia looked at the general of the night guard for a moment, as she charged to retractable swords extended from her fore hooves, Sombra neck guard sparked, with a beam of dark energy she was sent sprawling on the ground.

Celestia heard the sound of a pair of hooves trotting towards the confusion, a bronze armour pony walked calmly towards the dark magician, Dalek stood still as a rock as his metallic screeching voice echoed over everypony.

"SEIZE THIS ACT OF AGGRESSION OR YOU WELL BE EXTERMINATED!" he shouted, Sombra looked at the pony for a moment, he smirked, he didn`t say a word, firing a beam at the pony he didn`t even move.

A blue shield like bubble cover the pony for a moment, it gritted it teeth harder, as it started to walk forwards. "Casing unimpaired" hate brimming of the pony like a torrent of rage. "ALL HOSTIAL ELEMENTS WELL BE EXTERIMNATED!"

The same blue glow fired from the stallion`s horn, hitting Sombra dead in the neck. He wriggled in agony, like every nerve in his body was burning for a split second the he felt the nothingness once more. He couldn`t fell anything from the neck down. The strange stallion looked down at him for a moment.

His blue eye locked with Sombra`s for a moment "Dalek stand down!" Ordered Celestia, the stallion growled as he moved away, Celestia stood over the dark sorcerer "Why are you here Sombra?" Celestia demanded, you could see the wrath of the sun in her eyes.

"He has returned, you`ll need me to defeat him" said Sombra, Celestia frowned "Defeat who?" she asked.

Sombra looked at her "Lying doesn`t suit you Celestia, And you know I`ll will only work with you when he returned" Celestia sighed "Very Well Sombra, but by the time he is defeated you well be imprisoned again and held trial for all you`re wrongs"

Sombra chuckled "Very well, but rest assured I well be no trouble until that point" Celestia frown intensified slightly.

The Dalek moved over to Ombre Mére, he looked down at her for a moment, then 'helped' her up to her hooves, with a large hoof he placed under her body he lifted her up. Ombre staggered about for a bit before she shock out the dizziness. "Thanks?" she said directed at the Dalek.

He just growled slightly but said nothing, his eye only looking her over, "I CANNOT SEE ANY INJURIES, YOU ARE MEDICALLY FINE!" he stated without a care for the mare he was speaking to.

Ombre sighed "First thing I`m doing is teaching you manners" he only huffed in response. "And another thing what makes you so confident about facing foes? It not like your indestructible!" He turned ear moving slightly at something in the trees, a low long hiss.

Dalek moved closer, with Ombre behind him. She listen intently, nothing else seem to move, she than looked at the Dalek for a moment "What so you don`t even listen when I telling you off, that it your learnin-" She was cut off by Dalek 'shushing' her.

"Did you just-" 'Shush' he hissed again, his eye darting about the place for a moment "There is an ectotherm in that tree, it is pony size and weigh judging from the movement in the branches" Ombre just blinked. "And that means?"

"It an invertebrate or a reptile in that tree" said Dalek "Fly around try and flush it out" She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"You are a bat correct? Don`t bat eat reptiles and invertebrates?" She only glared at him "The fangs are for combat" as she took off she circled the tree.

A green flash of magic was produced and nothing more from the tree, Ombre eyes seem to harden, as she flew closer, with a skill of an expert flyer she moved through the trees leaves and landed on the large branch.

"Nothing" she called down. Another hiss came from a nearby tree, a dart of pink and green exploded and whipped around Ombre head, it hit her helmet, Dalek looked at the nearby tree as well. His single eye brimming with hate.

Sombra looked at the commotion for a moment "Celestia how easily amused you`re guards are" he said as he stumbled to his hooves, Celestia looked at Dalek looking at the tree. "He is not one of my guard" she said, almost harshly, something about that stallion rubbed her the wrong way, maybe it emotionless attitude or maybe it desire to kill everypony.

Dalek looked at Ombre "Distract the thin-" he was interrupted by something hitting his eye patch, something, large and sharp, it only bounced of his armour, he wasn`t to impress, in fact he was infuriated, it natural Dalek programing rising to the surface "MAXIMUM DISINTEGRATION!"

His horn glowing blue and firing a beam at the tree the creature was in, the tree exploded into dust, leaving a large green and red blur to fall to the ground. All of the ponies looked upon the Dalek for a moment. He seem to be speaking an alien language to himself.

"Forton har Flagee J Wrax! Yeggen Prokarstin!" He shouted, a hiss returned his words as something jumped from the bushes.

About the size of a pony. With a set of lizard like scales covering it body, it had large dull grey mask covering the creature eyes, nose and skull up to about the top of the head, the back and bottom of the head was completely bare. With a red rope like covering over a layer of thin metal armour only leaving the legs exposed, with a long lizard like tail flicked behind the creature, on its belt lay some sort of dish like thing with and handle connected to it underside.

The Dalek was bombarded with information to his trained eye "Psionosauropodomorpha detected, EXPLAIN PRESENCES BEFORE I EXTERIMNATE YOU!" The lizard like pony hissed. Tail grabbing the handle of the disc lightly.

Celestia was about in inquire about the obvious standoff when the first death beam was fired. A beam of red energy it the Dalek in the head, with a slight step back he shook his head clear for a moment, growling his eye glowed as he spoke "EXTERMINATE!"

Charging, the lizard pony that the Dalek had referred to as 'Psionosauropodomorpha' jumped up, dragon like claws gripping the wall, as she scampered up the wall, the Dalek`s, hatred only became larger with a powerful jump and a word the large boot like leg protectors bases came to life. "LEVITATE!" the bases of each boot glowed blue, and whirred with energy, as he raised smoothly above the trees, and followed the reptile into the palace corridors.

Circuit heard the commotion coming down the corridors, he was almost pushed to the ground as something bounded over him, his pistons hissing slightly, he looked down the corridor to see only the end of a green tail running around the corridor. He warbled in confusion for a moment, then the metallic shouting of the Dalek "SEEK LOCATE EXTERMINATE!"

He rushed past Circuit bowling the Cyber-Pony over, the Dalek shouted the same sentence as he ran down the hall. Circuit heaved himself upright, and followed, his pistons marching, that poor creature, hopefully it could outrun the Dalek for long enough.

With a blur of motion something burst into the guard training room, the reptilian pony snarled as it, flicked something to hold the door shut, with a powerful heave the Dalek rammed it way inside, with a murderous look in his eye, actually for a Dalek that normal but well the Psionosauropodomorpha didn`t know that. With a skill full lead it avoided a blast from Dalek it striking a sand bag, it exploded in a flurry of sand sent scattering over the ground. The lizard pony dropped onto the Dalek`s back, with a powerful shake the Dalek was sent to the ground.

With a role the Dalek narrowly avoided the tongue of the creature, it leaving a brown fang like thing in the ground. Growling the Dalek hit the lizard in the face with a dalekanium plated hoof, knocking off the mask, reeling in pain the Dalek loomed over the flaying lizard.

The Dalek metallic voice echoed in the room "EXTERMINATE!" he horn charging, then was hit by something he lay on the floor out cold. The lizard looked only to be knocked out as well.

Circuit shuddered, his electro-hoof had come in useful, he looked around, picking the two up, he placed the Dalek on he`s back and used his tail to carry the Silurian, he warbled to himself.

'Today is going to be a long day!' he through.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor looked at Princess Luna for a moment "So let me get this straight, an evil dark wizard is going to help save the world because he hates Grogar that much, and then there was an attack by a 'lizard pony' and she and the Dalek did Benny Hill down the corridors? Wow never would have thought"

"Yes, it was unexpected. So tell me. Who`s Benny Hill?" The Doctor placed a hoof to his face. "It would take too long to explain" as he trotted off "So anyway how many Cyberman circuits have you recovered?"

"I have no idea I lost count after the 12th millionth piece of metal" The Doctor sighed slightly "Alright, can all the pieces of thinner grennish metal in a different pile, so I can find some memory chips or something useful" he said looking out a nearby window. Luna frowned slightly "And why should I do that?"

"Because I have an idea that my slow good old Grogar down for a bit" he replied "Fair enough" replied the princess. As she left a small voice echoed out of the TARDIS "~Dad is it safe to come out?~"

"Yes Dinky, mine you I don`t know why you`re scared, it not like something going to eat you" he replied squinting at something on the desk, it was a small piece of green metal, with an intricate pattern on it top. His blue eyes seem fascinated with the small piece of metal.

"What`s that?" asked Dinky, looking at the thing in her father`s hooves. "It`s from one of crash landing aliens. It a circuit or a part of its robotic brain, so I`m trying to figure out what part of it, this is, I think it a distress beacon? But then again it probably the emotional inhibitor, those things can take a beating before they pack in" he said. He placed the thing on the desk and took out his sonic screwdriver. It whirred and glowed at the piece of metal for a moment.

"So what did that tell you?" asked Dinky she`d seen the sonic before, it destroying a whole archery board was it most spectacular she`d seen it. The Doctor`s face dropped slightly "I just activated a distress call, I hope nothing gets it, or at least it creators" Dinky nodded "I don`t think that Princess Celestia wants more aliens in the sky"

The Doctor nodded "Neither do I, only problem is I was doing some digging and… I think your planet and another planet is on a convergent path of progress"

"Meaning?"

"The little green ponies on Marez are taller than expected" he said with a smile "I`m looking forward to seeing one!" he said with a smile on his face. Dinky growled "Well it could be worse right, there not evil or anything are they?"

"Ice Warriors no, incredibly friendly when your friends with them, if you're not well. You an Ice Cube already"

Dinky frown indemnified "I think I need an ice pack"

Twilight entered the room with the lizard pony as she`d been lovingly dubbed until her awakening, it was her duty? To make sure that there was no bad blood with ponies and this one, Celestia wanted to be on good terms with most other in the castle the exception being Dalek. "I hope Ombre not in over her head, but taking him away from the castle was probably a smart move, no more lifelong enemies to threaten, it might do that alien good" she mused to herself.

She was about to dive into a volume of Equestrian magic`s 1O1 but when a faint stirring sound from the Silurian sentient interrupted her.

Large yellow eyes opened up, with almost dragon like pupils, placing a claw to her head she groaned "Ouch" rubbing the patch of head where the Dalek had punched her in the head, her scales in that area had become slightly darker, suddenly springing to her claws she hissed at Twilight.

Large forked tongue flicking slight as Twilight gulped "Err… Hi?" she said confused, the lizard pony seem to look equally confused "What you speak my language?"

"No we speak a similar language, probably?" replied Twilight, the reptile in the room looked around for a moment "It like a room for a mammal, it freezing in here!" she stated sitting down and rubbing herself trying to keep warm.

"Cold-blooded?" asked Twilight, a nodded from the lizard "Right of course, lizard, anyway my name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and you are?"

"Matelija Hevonen, 1st general of the Silurian Army, Nice to meet you you`re highness" she said with a bow. Twilight smiled slightly "Yeah… no bowing it creeps me out slightly" Matelija smiled slightly.

"Fine I`ll salute next time" she offered, Twilight shrugged her shoulders "Anyway, now you`re away please come with me I have a somepony that would very much like to meet you" Matelija smiled "Ok, well at least I don`t have to put up with any changelings"

Twilight half smiled "Yeah…." She said to herself, man this was going to be a long day, with a hopefully Chrysalis and Celestia had sorted out there disagreement and with the whole magic duel thing.

Circuit was having a bad day, so far he`d had to ignore the distress call a Cyber-unit was making, man that thing was annoying then he`d have to explain about the Silurian to the Doctor, so yeah this was going to be weird, but there was some good news Spike and Applejack`s friends had arrived a few hours ago.

Circuit heard a voice echo out behind him "Circuit over here" Circuit head turned to find Spike, he waved a metal limb with a happy warble, Spike smiled and paced over "Wow, I heard what you did, man you need to take a break, crashing from space, then defeating a changeling horde, seriously you need a break, are all Cyberman this active?"

Circuit wiggled his hoof, Spike raised an eyebrow "What some are more active than you?" Circuit eyes smiled, as he walked away. His pistons hissed as he moved until he collided with a lavender alicorn.

Spike loomed over to see Twilight and a lizard pony, looking up at him and Circuit, both of them being larger than the two mares (well mare and female lizard pony) Both of them looked up at them for a moment "Spike when you get here?" asked Twilight

"Errr, like an hour ago with Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy, why I miss anything?" Twilight smiled.

"Yes, Spike Circuit, with is General Matelija, General Matelija this is Spike my assistant and Circuit Breaker a mute cyborg from outer space" the lizard general gave a sceptical look at the Cyber-pony for a moment.

"Trust me he`s from outer space, I was there when he crashed" stated Spike, a claw rested on the metal ponies shoulder. Circuit rolled his eyes at remark.

"Why tears?" asked the Silurian general, pointing at the tear drops on Circuit face, he shrugged slightly, "I mean I was a one point on loan to Maredas, I know an alien when I see one, apparently it only barely habitable now, well that was about 2 million years ago, and the last time I spoke to an Ice Warrior so, mah I have no clue what I`m going on about, I think I have memory loss, man I'm only 125. Arr well, anyway come on I've got a princess to meet"

Spike looked at Circuit for a moment "Dude I think she gone" he nodded as both the mare walked away. "Should we follow them?" he asked. Circuit nodded "Changeling in hall" he replied.

"Wait how far can you go in the alphabet now?" question the purple dragon as they walked down the hall "Q"

Spike smiled slightly "Must be annoying not being about to say, most words actually, like any with 'r' or 's' or 't'" Circuit patted spike on the head "I`ll li…, damn" Spike smiled "Or 'v'"

"Anyway what do you thing Matelija reaction well be?"

A voice screamed down the hall, "I`LL KILL YOU BUG!"

Circuit and Spike looked at each other for a moment. Both of them took off, running.

The Doctor heard the screams of the angry general. "Well better be there for medical assistance, come on Dinky! Allons-y!"

Dinky sighed as he ran after here Dad.


	15. Chapter 15

Chrysalis buzzed around the room for a spilt second before having a red beam of death pass over her head "Stay still so I can squish you!" stated the reptile, using her claws to climb the wall, with a jump she narrowly missed Chrysalis hooves. All the ponies on the ground looked on in worry for a moment, Sombra chuckled to himself slightly, he enjoyed seeing the 'might changeling queen' fly away from a simple reptile. Until it tongue lashed out and a Rock Fang lay implanted into the marble next to his hooves.

Spike and Circuit burst into the throne room with the guard following them, both of them looked to see the Chrysalis and Matelija fighting, Chrysalis with a strong kick sent the poor Silurian into the ground, Circuit sighed, pulling out his Mondas blaster he set it for stun.

The purple beam attached the Silurian for a moment, then hit the changeling, both of them looked at Circuit "What was that supposed to do!?" shouted the queen still in mid-air, then she just stopped moving, she fell to the floor with a snore echoing from her.

The Silurian growled for a moment before her eyes drifted closed almost with defiance she lept at the Cyber-Pony. With a sicking scrapping sound she her claws bounced off his face place, not even leaving a mark.

Spike picked up the Silurian and placed her on his back "Let's keep those two way from each other" he stated, the sicking voice of Sombra echoed in the room "I agree, both of them will be needed for the oncoming storm"

A voice echoed down the corridor "Really she should trust me more, I blame Derpy I really do, or Sparkler, I don`t know what about Carrot Top yes defiantly Carrot Top" as Doctor Whooves rounded the corner to the throne room.

He looked apron the gathering for a moment "Um… Have I missed something?" he said looking at the congregation of a dragon, Silurian, alicorn and elements of harmony. His blue eyes seem to be confused then he noticed Sombra for a moment they seem to darken slightly, before returning to their normal shine.

"You could say that, anyway what are you doing here Doc?" asked Spike, the Time Lord smiled up at the dragon "Well you could say I`m an authority on aliens, anyway is that a Silurian. Wow… from the Welsh clan if where talking earth geography. But Equis errrr… maybe Coltdiff?" Actually I should see if you lot have a Torchwood… later, anyway good to see you Spike"

Spike just smiled "Yeah I`m going to find a nice warm room to put her in see you later Doc, say hi to Dinky for me" he waved as he left "I will or you could she in the library!" he said after him stilling his head round the door.

"Thanks!" came Spike voice. The Doctor turned and smiled "So what have I missed?" he asked again. "Apart from Mister Tyrannical Dictator and Queen of the Equine-insect"

Celestia cleared her trough "I Sombra and Chrysalis have made an agreement, until Grogar is defeated we are allies, after that point I do not know" she said casting Sombra a harsh gaze, which he returned. "In deed" came his short reply.

"So King Sombra, I`m assuming that you know the plan of defeating Grogar so, what are we missing?" asked the Doctor, Sombra seem to look at the brown earth stallion. "You insult me, I created this plan, but I could never see it through to completion due to the lack of lost souls, which brings me to you, why are you hear?"

"I`m lost simple answer came the reply" the eyes of the brown earth pony seem to harden "Why so angry, does home make you burn?" questioned the dark king, the element were about to stop him when the Doctor replied.

"I burn my home, my home planet, I destroyed it, I can never go back. I`ve heard of you, the dark soulless king that enslaved an empire. I beaten kings before, even gods, hell I even destroyed Grogar`s true body, and saved the hole of reality from turning into nothing but dust. I am the Oncoming storm, and you really not want to get on my bad side" he said without even blinking.

"And what other lost souls do we have, are they all as amusing as this one?" asked Sombra, slightly amused at the Doctor. Circuit pistons hissed.

The dark king seem surprised "A walking scrap pile with a soul? I barely feel your emotions. A small ripple in the stillness of your thoughts aren`t they?" asked the King like the rage was fuelling him.

"Sombra that enough!" ordered Celestia, Sombra smiled "Fine" he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

All of the others seem to stare at the pair of aliens for a moment, Fluttershy seem to be cowering behind Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Rarity and Applejack just stared at the clock maker for a moment "You`re an alien?" came Rainbow`s question, he nodded "Derpy married an alien?" said Applejack confused "So why do you look like an earth pony?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "I don`t even know, I brilliant not know, I seen almost every corner of the universe and I don`t know, that why this place is amazing!" he said exactly.

"You said your world was lost" stated Celestia looking at the Doctor curiously, he only nodded "Yes I did say that, we it a bad habit I have lying, I know Applejack you can shout at me later, but it part of me, when you reach my age it just happens" he said smiling. All of them looked at him.

"You're not that old, you look barely over 20" stated Pinkie "Well your far to kind, I`m really 927. Yeah would you believe me?" he asked. To nopony in particular.

With an echoed hiss Circuit eyes flickered slightly. He warbled something, and marched to the window. As a shadow loomed over the palace for a moment.

Everpony in Canterlot sore the large pentagon shape floated above the, it was about the size of a house, with a single blue engine on the bottom. With a large set of legs extending from each point of the pentagon section.

The Doctor and Circuit looked at the ship "A scout ship, it pretty beat up, I wonder, your lot land on Marez?" Circuit shook his head. "So why`s it beat up them?"

A large voice echoed across the palace waking both Matelija and Chrysalis, is was almost like a snake speaking as it hissed out it words.

"THIS IS A LEVEL 5 PLANET, FOR TRESSPASSING YOU ARE UNDER ARESST! EXIT THE BUILDING AND PEPARE FOR YOUR TRAIL CYBER-PONY!"

Circuit looked at the Time Lord for a moment he had a worried look in his eyes. "So a pony version of the Shadow Proclamation?"

Circuit growled and rolled his eyes. "Just not get hostile, it an Ice Warrior they`re include to shoot!" he called after the fading form of the Cyber-Pony.


	16. Chapter 16

Circuit Stood in the square of Canterlot gardens. The blue engines of the ship seem to become duller as a smaller craft existed, it was about the size of Circuit`s own escape pod (still needed to find that and get it back) With it touching down with large legs pressing down on the cobblestone path, a large door seem to shine through and it just slide off and turned into a set of stairs.

Circuit knew the craft followed along the lines of the Martians battle frigate, part of the Shadow proclamation. He was on the far side of the Horse Head nebular last time he check, the Shadow Proclamation only operated in the Milky Way so what was they doing here?

A large equine version creature existed the shuttle. Large hooves stepping onto the ground for a moment, large armour plating covered his body it almost looked like scales, with a long tail with a blunt crablike claw at the end. Large eyes covered with a think red tinted glass. It large the large ears seen on ponies but instead had large panels of glass on the side of it head, it mussel was exposed. It eyes seem to be fixed onto the large Cyber-Pony for a moment.

"What iss one of your kind doing here?" it asked harshly, it spoke with a hiss or lips difficult to tell with Ice Warriors. "Crashed" came the one word reply, Circuit voice box may be working by it still caused internal damage to parts of his speakers, a 'sore throat' as a human would call it.

"None of your shipss were detected from thiss planet, only a distressss beacon from an unknown alien race" it seem confused by the Cyber-Pony like it knew something about him or so it thought so. "What iss your function?" "Solider" came the short emotionless reply.

The Ice Warrior seem to be angered slightly "You are no ssolider, you bring disshonour to the professsion!" it spat, pulling out a sonic dish, "By the power invessted to me by the Sshadow Proclamation, your pressence on thiss world is illegal. Your trial sstartss now!" It fired at Circuit face plate.

The sonic beam was a dull green, with a wobble Circuit staggered slightly. As a group of watcher gathered by a window, The Princess stood confused by what was happing "His presence here is not legal, we never agree to have other pass laws in are land" stated Luna, a worried voice echoed from behind them. "This in theory is a class 5 world, and until you have reached space with a large rocket you cannot claim, in the eyes of the shadow proclamation, independence of them, so your laws are well debunked by there's" he said looking through his pockets for something.

Circuit warbled slightly, shouting "Delete" at the top of his speaker volume, with large sparks of electricity around his hooves, with a large swinging arch he struck the Ice Warrior in the head, it seem to be slightly dizzy with a much of a chance Circuit lunged at him, only for the Ice Warrior to throw the 1 ton Cyber-Pony across the 30 foot courtyard. Circuit warbled slightly in anger as he flew across the sky. Without much second through the Ice Warrior fired at the flying Cyber-Pony. The green beams flew hitting Circuit in the joints or around them.

Circuit legs refused to move, he seem almost helpless, Ice Warriors armour were only weak to electricity and heat, a idea sparked through his mind and circuit, the parallel earth laser rifle was light, light causes heat, it might just work, with his tail connecting to the cannon, without a second to react the Ice Warrior was under a barrage of fire from the still immobile Cyber-Pony.

Circuit was recalibrating his gyroscopic and hydraulic system back into aliment, but that would take a few more minutes if he was lucky. A large green hoof punched the Cyber-Pony across his face plate, Circuit would have gone flying without a large purple set of claws catching him.

Spike looked at the badly beaten Cyber-Pony for a moment. "Leave this to me" he said with a smile, then looked at the green almost reptilian armoured pony, it red tinted eyes glowed with hatred.

It fired it sonic lasers at the dragon only for it to make scorch marks and nothing more, Spike growled, standing up on his hind legs, he bellowed at the Ice Warrior, large sharp fangs dripping with saliva slightly. The Ice Warrior hissed and fired more beams at the dragon as he fired he moved forward.

Spike growled, as the bolts hit him in the fore head, they would sting later but for now he would act like they didn`t hurt, with a deep breath green fire exploded out of his jaws. The Ice Warrior seem to flinch, the heat burned him, as he stumbled back slightly, he growled "Thiss iss Barpha I require assssisstance in the capture of the criminal" he hissed to his wrist, a garbled reponse echoed from his wrist then nothingness.

Spike stood unsure of what to do, but then something echoed back out, a wheezing voice "There be unable to help you" a viscous laughing roar and static again. Without rhyme or reason the ship exploded above Canterlot.

Barpha the Ice Warrior enforcer of the Shadow Proclamation stared in disbelief, a like demons stood in front of him, his whole ship had become nothing but dust before his eyes. The laugh echoed in his ears, as he looked up, mouth a gasp, his small escape pod seem to deactivate slightly, the blue light went out as he sat there Spike blinked the fire from the ship stated there, nothing even got close to the city.

Everypony in Canterlot looked at the explosion for a moment. Apart from one.

Dalek sat up, the bed was cover in a 'beautiful' cosmic purple hew, he just throw it off himself, he could appreciate the beauty of the explosion of the ship in the sky, he hadn`t noticed he wasn`t wearing his armour. When the explosion stopped he looked at himself.

He was touching the ground. He was feeling the world around him. He growled slightly it was hard and unforgiving. Just as he was, he looked around he couldn`t see his armour anywhere, were ever he was he hated it.

He eye finally rested on a mirror, his heritage still evident in his scar and disfigured face, or part of his face, with a his large blue pupils eye he could see his scars perfectly in colour, colour that wasn`t blue, for so long he`d heard of other speak of the beauty of colours even the older models seem to find the beauty in the red colour of their victims blood, but to everyone in the Time War it was all a blue haze of anger.

He gave a frustrated sigh, so far he`d been experiencing something new, he felt a cold unwelcoming emotion ripple slightly over him, his eye seem to become wetter, it only happen when he thought of Skaro and everything on it, all of the memories, he growled banishing them to the depth of his never ending rage.

He crossed the room to the door, and opened it and was greeted by a long dimly lit corridor, it was covered in picture of Ombre, he growled they were all of her and a small juvenile probably her own offspring, the small 'filly' as he thought they were called was only up to her mother`s shoulder but was some much like her.

Large bright yellow eyes with cat like pupils, large spike mane hung down with a dull copper colour to it, with the same leathery bat wings as her mother. He walked down the corridor more to the star case.

It was even more dimly lit then the corridor, what was it and this family and the darkness? He`s eye seem to glow with the same glow it always had. It`s blue glow shone into the darkness of the low level, he growled again, blinking was annoying.

Light exploded into the room, a large shadow was imprinted into his eye, the silhouette of Ombre. He growled rubbing he`s eye slightly. "Oh you`re finally up?"

The Dalek growled as something far more annoying than Ombre entered his vision "Wow, you weren`t kidding when you said anger. I do even think he can smile" came the voice of the small filly from the photo.

Dalek growled.


	17. Chapter 17

Dalek sat around the table, in front of him was a bowl of…errmm… "What is this?" he asked, he`d managed to get his voice on a normal speaking level for a pony anyway. He was met with confused looks "What you never had cereal before?" asked Morning Star, he hated that small abomination. "No"

"How can you never had cereal before?" she asked astonished that such a thing could even happen. "Honey remember strange pony" Ombre called making some form of liquid at the counter. It was brown and he could see the heat rising off of the liquid "Well even the strangest pony has seen or heard of cereal" Ombre looked at the sickly green stallion for a moment "I doubt that"

Dalek looked at the food in the bowl for a moment, he stomach (new to him) growled (very new to him) and he descided that he should eat the food, with a fluid movement he slammed face first into the bowl of cereal, milk splashing out of the bowl, as he lapped it up and inhaled it, the part of bat ponies blinked "Err that not how you eat cereal" called Morning her large eye full of confusion.

Dalek came up for air, milk dripping off his face. "Then explain how to this unit. How to eat cereal" "Not ask her, she can barely eat without getting all over her mussel" came Ombre voice, sitting down "Mum!" she said in embarrassment.

Dalek sat in self-hate, "So what your name anyway?" He stood in silence, he growled out his reply "I have no name" Ombre face hooved "Now you`ve done it" "You need a name! Yeah a cool name!"

Dalek hatred only grew for Morning "No, I do not require a name" "Yeah you do wouldn`t it be confusing if there were if somepony looked like you" Dalek growled in his own thoughts 'Maybe for your simple mind'

"I have never required a name, so I will never have a name" "I got it Mister Grumpy Pants!" she stated Dalek face contorted in rage "How about Blue Eye?" The Dalek simply growled "Honey just call him Dalek, it the only thing he doesn`t growl at" interjected Ombre.

"Dalik, what kind of name is Dalik?" asked the filly. Dalek it growled "It is Dalek, not Dalik" he growled in response "Fine Dal**ek**, Mum I gotta go to school see you after work?" Ombre nodded "See you later honey"

The door slammed shut with the little filly flying off, Dalek growled slightly "I think she like you" came Ombre sitting at the table holding the mug in her wing tips. "I do not feel the same way" came is cold reply.

Ombre seem to become slightly angered by the comment "And whys that?" Dalek growled his response "Listen, I am not like you ponies, I am a Dalek, we were designed to hate everything even each other, I cannot like even if I wanted to, I understand that you have a concept of an apology, this is not one it a fact"

Canterlot Castle

Rage overcame Sombra, but not his own the rage of another, the brown earth pony eyes met Sombra for a moment, Sombra looked at this mortal for a moment neither of them spoke instead they glared daggers. He finally broke the silence "Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why what?" asked Sombra glaring at the earth pony "Why did you become a servant of the dark?" Sombra growled at the pony "You know nothing!"

He snickered slightly "Yeah, I get that a lot. Just a brain dead moron that is the last of the raise of intergalactic peace keepers, the only creature in the world that seen Grogar`s true form… Yeah I know nothing" he smiled "By the way, I`m sorry" he said throwing something towards the dark king.

A large book, on the front read works in an almost eligible hoof-writing. Sombra looked hard for a moment "Where did you get this?" he asked, a mixture of feelings seeping through his voice. "Found it, where I got it`s not important, what is important that you remember what it means to you, otherwise all that aggression you have well just go onto everypony around you. Not the one who deserves it"

Sombra growled, a diary a plan and simple diary, it faded red cover had impression of dirt and grim, with a faded hoof marks everywhere. Sombra opened it to the first page inside the hoof writing was just a bad, with large crayon picture on the bottom parts of the paragraph "Thank you for finding this" said Sombra he didn`t even hide his weakness, he wasn`t angry, he wasn`t sad but he wasn`t happy… He was guilty. "You`re welcome" stated the Doctor as he left the room.

Sombra sat there with his twin sister diary for a moment, a small invisible tear dripped down his face, closing it he placed it under his cloak, he looked at his hooves for a moment "How long have you been there?" he asked to the thin air.

Chrysalis gave a surprised look "Long enough, it seem you're not the heartless monster you claim to be" Sombra glared daggers "I am that heartless monster, I can reminisce to a time where I wasn`t through!" Chrysalis smiled "We all can do that, but you want that time back"

A strange 'poof' echoed through the room, a cotton candy cloud appeared above them "Ooh, I`m home! No wait, excuse me, allo, down their you two" the mussel of the god of chaos appeared from the cloud, Discord blinked at the sight of Chrysalis and Sombra.

"Chrissy and Sombrero in a room alone together? This is either really good or really bad" he mussed to himself without 'in his own mind' alerting them, Chrysalis growled "My name is Queen Chrysalis not that!"

Sombra didn`t care he just walked into the shadow.


End file.
